Little Seed
by RoastyMyToasties
Summary: Chapter 7: A Blade, out now. Paya/Link fic focusing on the two being together in different situations and their growing relationship. A collection of stories I'm going to be writing for fun and as a way to practice how I like to write, and because there isn't enough content for these two. Serious lack of citrus. Reviews always help.
1. A Meeting

This first chapter is just an introduction to the characters and how they will start the story. Also I tried to work around Paya's in game dialogue upon meeting you, for fun, but that's only for this chapter, so it's more awkwardly written than the others.

—

Paya's days in the village were not very exciting in the traditional sense. Almost every day had the same rhythm, the same path to take, the same people to talk to and the same tasks to complete. She hardly ever left the village, and if she did it was either just to the nearby forest in the hills to gather some herbs for dinner or a small hike up and around the mountains to get some time alone. If she miraculously had a day where she was free for the afternoon, she would climb as high as she could manage and watch as the sun slowly dipped over the horizon before heading home to sleep. This lifestyle wasn't special when it came to Kakariko village; many people lived their lives very much the same, except with plum tree tending or fletching instead of polishing the statues outside of their home. Whenever the scant visitor came to the village, they were surprised at the apparent monotony of living there, and expressed how they could never live in such doldrums. Paya had only ever spoken to one other from outside the village before, and she didn't look forward to another meeting.

When she was a young girl, an older treasure hunter out looking for whatever he could get his hands on came into the village to buy some food for the road, and ended up staying the night. She remembered how after having a few drinks at the inn he bragged about how full of adventure his life was and how every day brought new horizons, belittling their way of life and expressed how a life of action is the only life worth living to him. He was a bit too fond of drink, and after a while she saw him being carried to a bed in the back. When he finally left, Paya decided that she certainly didn't mind the village keeping to itself. Outsiders were just troublemakers that didn't understand the way that Kakariko worked, could never slow down enough to really enjoy having such a close knit group of people living, eating, and celebrating with you for your entire life, and would never know the purpose living your life in a small village can give you.

Paya was outside on the porch of her home sweeping away the leaves from last night's storm when she heard the sound of hoofbeats at the village entrance. Electing to ignore it, she turned her back from the village center to start sweeping the pile off into the stream. Today had been a good day, and for the first time in a while Paya was feeling good. She had gotten an easy week and had used the extra time to catch up on some much needed sleep. She planned on finishing her chores and taking a walk around the forest later today, looking forward to the cool quietness there always was when the sun set beneath the mountains. Tonights dinner would need a few plants that grew on the ridge as well, and she wanted to enjoy some time alone before having to make dinner for her and Impa. She was trying to remember where she had found those endura carrots last time she went up when she realized that there were heavy footfalls on the staircase behind her.

Turning around quickly to see who it was, she found herself quite literally face to face with a young blonde man wearing an old tattered shirt and a beaming smile on his face. Taken aback by the fact his face was a good four inches from hers, she stumbled backward and nearly tripped over her own broom. It was a moment before her mind finally caught up with the fact that she had never seen this boy before, and how this obviously meant he was an outsider, and how outsiders were a very rare occurrence that she didn't particularly enjoy, but this one looked nice enough. But she also thought about how she had never really seen a boy her age before, there weren't really any in the village, and how she was definitely just staring at him, and how his golden hair seemed to almost float in the wind, and how he just said a second ago he's looking for someone named Impa and he's probably waiting for a response, and how she should really say something now but something nice because you haven't talked to him before and first impressions matter just like grandmother always said but more importantly he's very close and he's-

"A-a man?!"

Paya's mind was such a jumble from the sudden development that it was all she could do to shout out her most coherent and definite thought as a response: that he was certainly a man. Her mind finally recovered at just about the same time that confusion showed plain on his face. She had just realized how awkward of a response that was when she noticed the conspicuous Shieka technology hanging from his waist and forgot about her butchered introduction.

"Huh? Is that-?! Its... a Shieka Slate!"

Her mind raced to find the significance to those words, vaguely remembering something about ancient battles and resting heroes, things Impa would tell her as a child around the fire. She remembered the description her grandmother told her to remember, and then she realized what a young man with a Shieka slate meant.

"Could you be the hero that my grandmother told me about? What was his name? Li... Lin... Uhm..."

Her sentence trailed off into silence, her mind constantly trying to catch up with itself and just now realizing that if he really is the hero her grandmother told her stories about, then he is without a doubt the most important person she has ever met, and arguably the most important person in all of Hyrule. Trying to wrap her head around this in such a short time made her feel like she was sinking, concentrating hard on just speaking a coherent sentence.

"Oh, it's not that I forgot... I'm just bad with speaking. As for me, my name is Pa.. Paaaa... Paaaay... Oh! My name is Paya!"

She didn't think it was possible for this situation to get more awkward, but here she was barely choking out her name like a newborn in front of someone she just met. The look of confusion on his face was gone and replaced with pity, like someone watching an injured animal trying to stand up. Pity was definitely worse, she decided. Paya looked down at her feet.

"I know I should be able to say that easily, seeing as its my own name and all. Im so... sorry."

Paya felt like an idiot. Making herself a fool in front of such an important person, who she had been hearing about since she was a child, the person Impa always said was a great man and a great hero and how he was the only hope for all of Hyrule and how...

She realized there was a little more at stake than her feelings.

"Anyway, my grandmother's been awaiting your return ever since I was little. Plea... Please hurry inside."

With that the hero's looked towards the door and went through, and a moment later she could hear her grandmother speaking with him. Paya didn't listen to what they were saying, partly because it's in poor taste to eavesdrop but also because she was trying to stop herself from crying on her front patio. She had a bad habit of tearing up whenever she made a mistake, and Impa always scolded her for crying too easily over unimportant things. She covered her face with her hands and tried to keep the hitches out of her breathing. Here she was, looking like a damn idiot in front of someone monumentally more important than her, soiling her grandmother's name with her mistakes, and she could hardly believe that she could barely get her own name out in front of him, and how if she started crying he would probably see her and how pathetic she is, crying like a baby over a few sentences, and he'd probably ha-

A hand came to rest on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw him standing next to her, concern plain on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Paya looked at him for a few seconds before burying her head back in her hands. Now he saw her about to cry over a stupid three sentence conversation, and he's probably going to be laughing himself silly later at how much of an idiot she was, and she probably would too if she was him. This was probably the worst first impression somebody's ever given in all of Hyrule, and she had to go and ruin it that badly with someone as important as him.

"You know I can almost see you beating yourself up. I'm sorry if I was rude when I surprised you back there, I shouldn't have done that to you and you have my apologies."

How gallant, she thought. Now he was apologizing for her mistakes. He really was a hero that Impa would tell her about, who says things like 'my apologies' and probably goes around helping damsels in distress. Part of her wanted to laugh at the fact she technically qualified as a damsel in distress, and not for the first time in her life. But she soon started to feel the heavy weight and foreign warmth of his hand on her shoulder and felt the familiar unease in the pit of her stomach. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Y-you're really close to me right now."

He drew his hand back and scratched the back of his neck, taking a step backwards.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to start crying."

Of course he knew she was going to cry. Anybody could easily see that. Didn't mean it made her feel better about it. Paya couldn't look at him anymore knowing that her distress was that obvious. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and sniffed.

"It's okay, I just cry too easily. It's not your fault."

"Hey."

Paya heard him take a step closer to her. Uncovering her face and instinctively taking a half step back, she saw that he was looking her dead in the eyes. She was surprised at how serious he looked, his face set like some kind of statue, suddenly stoic and serious. She was surprised this was the same beaming young man from before who bolted up a staircase to scare some girl he'd never met.

"I made you cry, so that's my bad. Don't try and tell me otherwise, because thats the truth. I apologize, and I hope you can forgive me."

He gave her a winning smile.

"And, I think we have most definitely gotten off on the wrong foot."

He held out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Link."

She considered at his hand for a second, before standing up a bit straighter. He was giving her a chance, so how couldn't she take it. With an amount of willpower she rarely had to summon, she managed to take his hand in hers and look him in the eyes, if even just for a moment.

"And my name is Paya."


	2. A Conversation

After all of his business with Impa was taken care of, he had taken the rest of the day off after the meeting. Sitting on the roof of one of the houses in the village, letting his situation sink in with time. He felt his circumstances weigh on him more with every minute that passed. Ever since he woke up, what was around him was all he knew. Essentially all he had ever known. He could walk, talk, and speak like anybody else in the village around him, but that was about all. The others had their entire lives behind them, a foundation of years, of life and pain and happiness and sorrow, defining them whether they knew it or not. Link felt aloof - like a ghost. Everybody around him felt alive, and he felt like a vessel. He didn't want anything. He hardly felt anything when Impa told him of lives he never knew being lost, of an ancient evil he doesn't know spreading over a kingdom that he is a stranger to. The words drifted like dust in the air. He knew he should be sad about the lives lost, knew that he should hate that evil and knew that he should be trying his hardest to save the kingdom. But he felt nothing. And it scared him.

After watching the sun set, Link made his way inside of the inn. He handed over some rupees to the innkeeper and unceremoniously flopped onto his bed the second he closed the door to his room. He screwed his eyes shut, determined to get his first good night's sleep in what had been a century. But however hard Link tried to blank out and let sleep take him, it refused. He laid there for hours, still as a stone and hoping for his consciousness to slip away. After what seemed like the entire night passed by, he sat up straight in his bed. He just couldn't do it. His mind was buzzing with what Impa had told him- of his past as a knight to the princess, of the champions and their divine beasts, and of his mission to destroy the blight overshadowing Hyrule. But these thoughts weren't what was keeping Link up. They weren't what was making him stare at the ceiling for why felt like hours, and they certainly weren't what was making him feel the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes every time he thought about what had happened. What Impa had tried so hard to avoid speaking about, but what he knew was the reason for everything, for his lost memories, for the destruction of the kingdom, and for the victory of the abomination hovering over Hyrule castle.

His failure.

Link stood up from his bed, making his way to the door of his bedroom. Sleep was obviously a fruitless effort, and the fresh cold air of the night would be good for thinking. And anyway, he hadn't had time to himself since he awoke, and he was certain that nobody would be roaming the streets at this hour.

Paya was running a damp cloth in the crevices of a frog statue, scrubbing away at a resilient speck of dirt on the bottom lip of the animal. It was the last one in the row and the last one to need polishing, and as she stood up to stretch she gazed around her. She often lost track of time while cleaning and praying at the statues, and the chill in the air along with the silence of the village reminded her that she wont be waking until midday if she stays awake any longer. Just when she was about to kneel back down at the statue, she heard the sound of footsteps on the ground behind her. She turned towards the sound and saw Link, disheveled and barefoot, walking along the path from the inn. Surprised to see him up at this hour, she placed down her rag at the foot of the statue and tried to wipe away the dirt that had gotten on the knees of her clothes. It was then that Link noticed her, and he couldn't help buy feel a pang of disappointment, then a seed of anger. He was looking to clear his head, and dealing with a shy and stuttering girl at this hour wasn't high on the list of things he felt like doing. He felt an anger rising in him that he'd never felt before - and he felt it fast. Bubbling up from his stomach and spreading to the tips of his fingers. He just wanted some time alone, was that too much to ask? Apparently. She had obviously already noticed him, and so he strode down the pathway and waited for her inevitable hello.

"Hello, M-Master Link. Might I ask what you're doing awake at this hour?"

Link flicked his eyes over to hers with a scowl.

"Looking for some silence."

Paya was taken aback at his response, seeing in his eyes the obvious annoyance he felt. She looked down at the ground and held her hands at her lap.

"O-oh, okay. It's alright Master L-Link, I was just going to leave anyway. I-I'm sorry for being a nuisance."

She picked up her cloth from the ground and turned, making small but quick steps toward the staircase of her home. Link felt his sudden anger melt away even quicker than it came. Watching Paya deflate like that made him feel like he had rocks in his stomach. He saw the disappointment in her eyes, and decided that the last thing he wanted was to leave her hurt. He turned and walked towards her, coming to a stop next to the beginning of the staircase. Paya stopped, but didn't look up at him.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry about that. It wasn't right, and you didn't deserve it. I'm just not having a great night tonight. Please, Paya, you really don't have to go."

Paya looked up slowly, wringing her hands and averting her eyes after a moment.

"It's okay, I was just leaving for bed anyway. I should go."

She quickly moved past Link, turning away from him to walk up the staircase. Link watched her walk away from him and felt his heartbeat pick up. He had messed up. Apparently thats who he was now, and if he thought about it, that's who he must have always been. The guy who couldn't do it, the guy who got everything wrong and left it to others to pick up the pieces of their lives that he couldn't stop from breaking. Better fail everyone around him, fail to live up to the prophecy and fail to stop the destruction of a kingdom overnight. Better go sleep for a century and leave everybody you knew behind to whither and die because of your mistakes, better get whisked away at the last minute to safety and make a kingdom bend over backwards to try and revive you instead of having the goddamn balls to die where he should have-

Paya felt a hand grasp hers, and turned around. She had had quite enough of this "hero". He had done nothing but hurt her ever since he arrived, and his apologies were wearing thin. She was tired of him, and didn't care what kind of hero he was supposed to be. She just wanted to be left alone. Paya was about to shout him away when she saw something that caught her off guard - Link was crying. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he was wiping them away with his spare hand. Paya didn't know what to do - Link had gone from anger to apologetic to crying at her doorstep so quickly that she couldn't catch up. A moment passed with nothing but sniffing breaking the silence.

"P-please, don't leave. I don't want to be alone, not now. I know I keep messing everything up, and you have no reason to want to talk to me anymore, but I don't want to be alone tonight, not anymore."

Link was tired of making mistakes. He didn't want Paya be another.

"It's not fair of me to ask you to stay, but I don't know what else to do. I just don't want to see you leave too. You don't have to talk to me anymore if you don't want to, and I get that, but-"

Link cut off, nothing but the occasional sniff coming from him. Paya had no clue where this was coming from. Yesterday he was running up the stairs to surprise someone he didn't even know with a smile plastered on his face, and here he was, crying, asking for that same someone to stay with him in the dead of night. Whether he was overly trusting or just naive, Paya knew one thing.

She could at least give him a shot.

"I-I guess I could stay up with you for a little bit, if you need me to."

Paya expected to see him smile, or at least show any sign of gratitude, but he just cast his eyes downward and said nothing. She didn't know what to do now, but he spoke up after a moment.

"Do y-you have a place around here where you can be alone?"

Paya thought for a second before remembering a spot where she used to hide when she was young. It was an outcrop on one of the mountains behind the village, and the climb to get there was short and remarkably easy, if you consider the fact that the mountains around Kakariko tended to be vertical. She still went there on occasion, if she needed some time alone after a bad night or just a quiet place to think for a while. She hesitated sharing it with him, but decided that he needed a place just like that right about now.

"Y-yes, I know a place. It's a ledge on one of the mountains behind my home. It's quite e-easy to get there, we would just need to walk through the forest for a moment."

Link looked back up at her, the ghost of a smile on his tear stained face.

"Thank you."

Link let go of her hand, and Paya led him through the village and up the path into the forest. She heard him murmur when they passed the shrine there, and she heard him mention remembering to do something, but then he continued on in silence until they got to the place she was talking about. The ledge was above them now, and nothing but an easily scaled rock face was between them and it. Footholds were plentiful, and the climb had been easy even since she was a child. Paya started making her way up, with Link waiting for his turn on the ground beneath. After a minute, she pulled herself up over and onto the ledge, rolling over and sitting up before peeking her head over the edge.

"Okay, you can come up now."

She scooted until she sat with her back resting on the mountain, looking over the village in the night as well as the small forest below them. Surprisingly, she was joined by Link a few seconds after, sitting down a foot away from her. Deciding to ignore how quickly he climbed up here, Paya turned her head towards him and waited a second before speaking.

"The village looks beautiful from up here. A-at least I think so."

Link took a second to gaze over the village. The only light came from a few lanterns in the streets, and the ghosts of long spent fires still slowly trailed out of the tops of some houses. The colors of the village took on a mew character in the night, and Link thought that it really did look beautiful from up here. The stars in the night sky drifted silently overhead, adding to the picturesque view of the village.

"I think so too."

Paya turned her head back towards the village, and a minute of silence passed between them. Not uncomfortable silence, but a natural silence that came with the night. Nothing but the crickets were violating the quiet, before Paya took a breath to speak.

"Link, are you okay?"

She looked over at him again, but he continued to stare forward into the night. A second went by before he responded.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I know what I should be doing, what I've been told to do, but I don't know what I'm going to do."

Paya considered his statement for a second.

"Well if you know what you should be doing, then isn't that what you should do? I would think that's how that works. I don't get the problem."

Link looked upwards at the stars. He took a moment to breathe and to think.

"How long have you lived in this village?"

Paya was surprised at this apparent change of subject, but played along.

"W-well I've lived here my whole life. I was born here and this is where I grew up. Hardly ever went outside of its borders in my life. I love this place."

"Mm."

Another minute passed in silence between them.

"So I would assume you would know everybody in the village then. Really know them."

"W-well I guess so, yes. Some people keep more to themselves, but we all are together here. It's a close knit village, and we celebrate and mourn all together as a family. I've always liked that about this place. You can really know that you can trust your neighbors and that you can rely on the people around you."

Paya smiled to herself, thinking of all the celebrations the village has had, whether it be a yearly holiday or a a special occasion like a baby being born or a wedding. She liked to think those times spent with the people around her made her who she is, and she thought about them whenever she couldn't bring herself to get up in the morning. Knowing that so many people cared about her made her job easier, and she viewed it as a repayment for all the happy memories they had given her.

She looked back over to Link, and was surprised to see fresh tears running down his face again. She was going to ask what was the matter when he spoke up first.

"I should have died."

Paya turned her whole body to face Link now.

"W-what are you talking about! D-don't go saying things like that so easily, please!"

Link hugged his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them. Paya didn't know what to do. She had never had to deal with anything like this before in her life. She hardly even knew the person sitting next to her, and here he was spilling information like that so easily around her. Who did he think he was? How could he say something like that to somebody who he met yesterday?

"Do you want to know something, Paya?"

Link turned his head to look at her.

"You are the closest I've ever been with someone."

Paya looked at him, confused.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that I've never known anybody better than I know you, and I hardly can say that I do."

Paya didn't know what he was talking about. How could she be the closest he's ever been with someone? They met yesterday, and only talked twice. Her confusion must have showed, because he gave her a rueful chuckle.

"Your grandmother didn't tell you, huh."

"T-tell me what?"

Link looked back up at the stars.

"The shrine of resurrection completely wiped my memories, my past life, away. There's nothing left. The only thing I've ever known is the past three days."

Paya didn't know what to say. The shrine completely wiped away his memories? Did he really know nothing about who he was? Absolutely nothing?

"I don't remember any person, any face, any feeling or any name other than those around me right now. The only thing I have from my past is this body."

Paya took a second to think about what he said. He really didn't remember anything at all.

"B-but you are still the same person you were! Just because you don't remember anything doesn't mean your past is meaningless."

"Doesn't it?"

Link looked back at her.

"I look at you and I see a whole person. You know who you are, you know where you are, and you know why you're there. You have experiences, a life behind you, and friends around you who you've known your entire life. I can look at you and see purpose in your eyes. I can imagine you growing up here, learning, working, succeeding, failing, crying, everything. I wish I could say that I've loved, or I've hated, or that I've felt anything but a gnawing emptiness, but I can't. There isn't anything to me besides what you see right now. No depth, no character, nothing of what I see in everyone around me. There isn't a way to get to know me because there is no me. I look at you and I can tell you know all of these little details that make up you, like a nervous stutter that shows up whenever you talk to some people, or a quiet little spot on the side of a mountain where you can go to be alone. All of this experience and life that makes you who you are. And part of me hates it. Hates that I can't have that. I can't imagine being anything but an outsider for the rest of my life, seeing but not knowing, spectating but never joining in. I feel nothing. I have nothing. The only thing I know about me is what I've been told. Told by people who have a goal to use me for, a task to complete. How can I even trust them to tell me the truth when any sane person wouldn't?"

Link took a moment to breathe, the hitch in his throat obvious.

"Whoever Link was, he died when they put him in that shrine. I'm what came out at the end. Now I have to pick up his battles, his mistakes, and try and make them right, and I don't know for what."

Paya had been listening and trying to understand what it was like to be him. He had truly nothing, no memories or family or any reason to get up in the morning. All of the sudden, Paya felt selfish. Was she not just smiling, thinking back on her life in her village? Thinking about how the people around her can give her purpose when she has none, and how memories of good times can help her get through the rough? She had brought him to a place sacred to her when she was a child, where she drew and cried and wrote in her diary for years of her life. Just thinking back to the memories of this one spot brought on emotions, from when she was overjoyed writing in her diary about how she had won a village apple bobbing competition to when she had stood at that very ledge in front of her, deciding whether or not she was going to throw herself off. Link had nothing. Paya didn't know what to do, what words would comfort him or make him see things in a new light. But then she remembered that one outsider. The man who had come to the inn and drunk himself under the table. She remembered hearing him talking about his past, about how he wished every day that he could get away from his past, how he wanted to forget the things he had done but never truly could. What had sent chills down her spine that day, now inspired her.

"W-well Master Link, I can't say that I know what you are going through. I can't imagine not knowing who I am, or having never known a familiar face. I think about my time spent with my family, my grandmother, my village, and it gives me strength, a-and like to believe that it defines who I am. I-I cannot pretend to give you advice for something I know nothing about. B-but what I do know is that you cannot change what has happened to you. You have lost the memories of your past, and for this I am truly sorry. But I think you speak too hastily when you tell me that Link is dead. Because I know Link."

Link looked over at Paya, confused.

"I know Link from the stories that my grandmother told me as I went to sleep as a young girl. I remember growing up with legends of the great champion of Hyrule, of heroism and chivalry, of a princess' knight who would lay down his life for hers, and did. And I remember growing up that I always thought the stories were too fantastical to be real, how someone couldn't be so humble and caring, how time must have distorted the truth into a bedtime story for children. But when I think back to yesterday, and I think of the look on your face as you talked to me, like one of the old statues come to life, I can't help but think of that hero. Because you can't change what you have already done. You say that your past no longer matters, that you're a different person than Link, but I disagree. Yesterday I had never talked to you before, but by the end of it I knew you were a hero. Whether you believe it yourself or not, it's inside of you. The way you speak, the way you act, the way you refuse to give up until you're sure the girl you just learned the name of will not cry. I think of you, and I think of that hero, and I dare to believe the stories are true."

Link looked down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. Quiet took over in the night, and they both felt time passing by quickly. Link took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly and breaking the silence.

"We should probably head back to bed, it's getting really late."

Paya couldn't help but feel disappointed, hoping for some other response. But as Link began to move towards the edge, she resigned herself to following. They made their way back into the village, stopping in front of Paya's home. She turned to look at him, but he had his eyes cast downwards. Saying a quiet goodbye, she started walking away.

"Paya?"

She turned back around, only to get a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Link squeezed her tight and let go, standing up straight and looking her in the eyes. She was flustered from the sudden contact, and it taking her all to hold his gaze, but she refused to give in to her fear and look away. Link took a breath and turned his head downwards, staring at their feet.

"Thank you."

With that he turned slowly and started making his way back to the inn. She watched his back vanish around the corner of the street, then turned to make her way home as well. She hadn't expected tonight to hold so many surprises, and she thought of how tired she would be in the morning. But as she made her way into her room and snuggled under her covers, she couldn't help but smile.

Link made his way to his bed, slowly laying down and closing his eyes. He could feel sleep already starting to take him, either because of the exhaustion of climbing and walking or from a clearer mind, he didn't know. But there was one thing he did know:

He had a reason to get up tomorrow.


	3. An Awakening

The sun was hanging high in the sky over Kakariko village, and the sounds of life could just be heard through the walls of the inn by the time Link had woke up. He laid in bed for a few more odd minutes, trying to save the dream so quickly slipping through his fingers. He knew it was an odd dream, as the most vivid thing he remembered was having to eat a frog whole. Link didn't know why or for who, but after a while he gave up trying to remember the details and let the dream fall completely from his grasp. Standing up quickly, he stretched his muscles and jumped quickly up and down in place for a moment. Link felt great. He could feel energy in his limbs, his body practically begging to be put to use. He hadn't felt this kind of energy since he had awoken, not even in the adrenaline rushes of combat did he feel so ready to take on anything. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, staring down at his bedhead and raggedy clothes. He decided he would have to do something about that situation, and quickly. Not only was he left very much unprotected by these hole-ridden rags, he looked like hadn't looked in a mirror since the day he was born. Well, Link thought, a century was just about enough time for that to happen.

Link left the inn within the minute and jogged over to the clothing store near to where he had rode into the village. He opened the door and was greeted by a very enthusiastic shopkeeper, rambling something about her personal selection of clothes and accessories. He made is was over to the clothing stands lining the left side of her store. Lined up across that half of the room was a very sleek and tight fitting suit, with some kind of stretchy dark blue material bodysuit and white wrappings around the forearms and neck. The most striking part of the armor was the chest piece, a lighter blue affair with the Shieka eye symbol emblazoned in red at the middle. There was something about the armor that felt deadly, professional, almost regal in its effectiveness. He looked at the price tag and shrugged; it wasn't outrageous, but he most certainly did not have enough for it right now. He would probably pick it up sometime later though, as it looked useful. He turned and walked over to the right side of the store. Here there was something more along the lines of what Link needed. A pattered and lightly armored chest piece that was easy on his eyes, a pair of plain tan trousers and a hood that would prove useful if he was caught in the rain. Checking the price of the set, he was almost surprised at how low it was. He could get it all and still have a comfortable amount of rupees left over, if he needed to stock up on food or arrows before leaving as well. He took the armor off of the stands and walked over to the shopkeeper, piling them on the counter and pulling out his pouch of rupees.

Link walked out of the store in his new clothes, feeling fresher than he ever remembered. The clothes fit him perfectly, mostly thanks to the many hidden or not-so-hidden adjusting bands and buckles that allowed him to adjust it until it fit like a glove. Looking up and down the street, he decided he should walk to Impa's home and tell her that he was going to be leaving town, and wouldn't be returning for a long while. And of course it wouldn't hurt to say goodbye to Paya while he was at it. Walking up the steps and opening the door, he was greeted by Impa who was, as always, sitting on her pile of cushions.

"Ah, Link! I barely recognized you. You're looking more and more like a real hero, and less and less like something the cat dragged in."

Link put a hand on his neck, embarrassed he had hardly noticed what he had looked like for days. Impa's smile faltered, and her expression changed to seriousness.

"I take it you're leaving then. You've got that air to you."

Link nodded.

"As much as I like this place, I have to go eventually. I would hardly say I've been wasting time here, but I've got a job to do. People need me."

Impa smiled.

"But of course, child. But before you go, could you go upstairs and wake up my granddaughter? I haven't heard her get up yet, and it's already past noon. She has chores to do, and I don't want her to be up too late tonight. Besides, I'm sure she would appreciate a goodbye before you leave."

"Y-yeah, of course. I'll head on up."

As he was walking up to Paya's room, he couldn't help but wonder how he was actually going to wake her up. His original plan was to simply shake her awake, but he thought better of it. She had already proven that she was uncomfortable with being touched too much, and he was pretty sure manhandling her in her own room wasn't the wisest strategy. But what else was he to do? Just shout her awake? No, that just seemed wrong. The short staircase didn't exactly lend itself to thinking, however, and he found himself at the entrance to her room after just a few seconds.

Surprisingly, her room was the entire upstairs of the house, the staircase only leading to her door and nothing else. He walked inside, and there she was. Paya, out cold, over top of the covers, and just barely snoring loud enough to be audible. He started to walk over to the side of her bed, but stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A book, laying open in the middle of her desk. Walking over to it and reading the beginning sentence, he quickly realized this was her personal diary. He was surprised at how conspicuous it was, lying open on display for the world to see. But no matter how long he slept in that shrine, how many memories he lost, he knew that reading a girls diary was forbidden. Absolutely. Definitely not what a hero should be doing. What anybody should be doing. He stared at the book without reading it for a minute, before reaching over to close the covers shut. The temptation was there, but he would feel too guilty for nosing around in her business. Turning back over to the sleeping girl next to her, he weighed his options. He doesn't want to shout her awake, and whispering in her ear until she was awake was equally uninviting. He decided that he would simply shake her awake, exceedingly gently, and hope that she didn't mind when she awoke. He reached out his arm and placed it on her shoulder, and gave her body two slow, gentle shakes.

Nothing.

He tried it again, but a little bit faster this time.

Nothing.

He shook her quickly, moving her back and forth and still getting zero response from the unconscious girl. Thinking of a new plan, he got a better grip on her shoulder and rolled her entire body over until she was laying on her back instead of her left side. This time he got a reaction: Paya rolling straight back to where she was. He was about to reach out again when he heard her start to speak.

"mmmmmmhhh."

Or not.

He shook her more vigorously this time, determined to end this admittedly entertaining game. He rocked her back and forth in her bed, her lead lolling about but her eyes never opening.

"mmmmmmhhmmmmmmhhhmmmmmmhhhmmmmmhhhhh."

He could see the pout on her face growing pouty-er the longer he shook her, the sound of her whining getting slightly louder with each change of direction. He decided to give up on shaking her awake, stepping back from the bed. After a second of thought, an all-too-devilish smile broke out on his face. He had decided to try an even more fun option. He slowly leaned over her bedspread, planting his arms on the side for support and getting his face ever closer to the side of her head. He stopped only when his mouth was a few inches from his ear, slowly and quietly sucking in air through his nose. He waited for a minute, letting Paya's gentle snoring fill quiet room.

...

...

...

"PAY-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH"

She shot up before he was even done shouting her name, slamming the side of her head into his nose. Link recoiled back, clutching his face and reeling from the sudden pain. Paya held the side of her head and frantically looked around her room, trying to figure out what was happening. She was confused, trying to make sense of the sudden noise, the movement, the throbbing in the side of her head. After a few seconds of frantic searching, she looked down off of the side of her bed and saw Link lying there on the ground with both hands on his nose.

"Owwwww, oww oww owwwwwmmmmy goodness that hurt. Owwww."

Realizing who had so rudely shouted in her hear, and subsequently what she had slammed her head into when she woke up, she felt heat rush to her face. Link had just started to recover and was making an attempt to sit back up when he was pelted by a pillow moving at terminal velocity. He was immediately knocked back down onto the ground, hitting his head on the floorboards again. Paya was sitting up in her bed and staring at the boy on her floor with a face red with anger. She could feel the anger rising up from inside of her.

"JUST W-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?"

Paya got up from the bed and stood over Link as he lay in the fetal position, kicking him in the shins over and over and over with here bare feet. He tried to turn over to get away from her onslaught, but just got a few kicks in the rear for his troubles. Paya was livid. Here he was, coming into _her_ house, deciding to be an asshole instead of waking hep up like a _normal_ person, Shouting in her ear, in her own _room_ , watching her sleep, leaning over her while she was...

Paya thought about the situation some more, and got even more angry. He had snuck into her room! Her! Room! Alone! Uninvited! She was fuming. Paya stood over him now, just staring at Link as he tried to pick himself up from the floor.

"P-Paya please, I didn't-"

"Didn't WHAT! Didn't think? Didn't consider? Didn't weigh all the options? I'm sooo sorry! Oh, oh my god oh my GOD I am about to kick your TEETH IN!"

Link took a step back, completely unsure of what to do. Paya was not in the mood for hearing apologies. He really hadn't expected her to get so incensed over such a harmless little thing like waking her up. Weighing his options, Link decided to take the most honorable path he could.

They both stared at each other. Link wide-eyed, staring at Paya like a deer in the headlights. Paya huffing, waiting for a response, ready to jump Link at a moments notice. A moment of this tension passed. Nothing but Paya's breathing, and silence. Another moment passed. And another.

Link made a break for the door.

Link leaped into what he hoped was a good head start. Paya hadn't missed a beat and was hot on his heels, racing for the doorway he had nearly reached already. Link won that stretch of the race and took the steps down four at a time, essentially jumping from platform to platform. Paya was close behind, taking each step at a time but with ferocious speed. Ignoring Impa's obvious confusion over the chaos, they both bounded for the thankfully already open door. Link knew that this was his shot to get away, and that he couldn't mess this up if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders. When he reached the first step of the staircase, instead of going down he leaped as high in the air as he could manage. He then whipped out his secret weapon: his paraglider. Hoping to coast down much faster than she could run, he let the cloth take in air and allow him to float off the ground with barely enough room to glide. His plan was a success.

Or so he thought.

Paya had no intention of letting him get away that easily. Seeing him about to begin gliding, she launched herself in the air as well. She landed on her mark, latching onto his left leg and holding fast. Link wasn't expecting this kind of bravado from Paya, and he was unprepared for her arial assault. Losing his grip on the glider, he fell to the side and tumbled over the railing, with paya still attached to him. They both fell into the pool surrounding Paya's home, and the rush of water gave a moments reprise from their marathon. Paya let go of his leg as soon as they hit the water, and they drifted for a second before swimming upwards. They both broke the surface at the same time, and for a moment there was nothing but coughing and sputtering coming from the pair. Once they had wiped the water from their eyes, they looked at each other. Link gave her an apologetic smile, holding his hands up in a shrug that screamed "Oops, sorry". A second later Paya launched herself at him yet again.

She would see him drown.

They grappled in the water, each getting a momentary advantage only to lose it in the next second. Paya got the initiative, but Link kicked her feet out from under her, causing her to tumblr. Paya managed to grab his head and shove it under the water, but Link used the momentum to put his head between her legs and flip her over his back. She yelped before her face hit the water for a second time. She recovered, and for a third time threw herself at him with renewed vigor.

The two men standing guard over the entrance to Impa's home gazed upon this scene with boundless amusement. They had not seen such conviction and determination in Paya's eyes before, and the scene of the quiet young lady throwing herself at Link was a sight to behold. Whatever the young hero had done, she was giving him hell for it. Although the two were grappling with all they had, the two guards did note that neither of them were really trying to hurt the other. Link was simply on the defensive, trying to get out of the way of Paya's vicious attacks, but even with the vigor with which she was assaulting him there were no signs of real attacks being thrown. She hadn't tried to claw him, or go for his eyes, or go beneath the belt, or even really try and punch him. Paya seemed perfectly content just trying to dunk Link's head beneath the waves, and one of them swore she was grinning ear to ear when he managed to toss her up in the air and back into the pool. The two spectators shook their heads, and turned back around to watch the road. The kids would tire themselves out eventually.

And eventually they did. Paya's attacks got less frequent, and her fervor died down along with any anger she still had left. Link had been laughing for a while now, and Paya couldn't help but feel a smile tug at her lips before too long. Soon they were just splashing water at the other, determined to out-gun the other when it came to jets of water. Soon, Link went for the finishing move. Braving the water splashing in his face, he rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in a bear hug from behind. She struggled to get away from his grasp, but he locked his hands together and held tight. No amount of struggling or bumping heads was going to deter him from finishing this fight. He stood up in a shallow section of water near the edge, holding a soaking Paya in his arms towards the pool.

"Are you finished?"

"Never!" Paya giggled out, kicking her legs in the air.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Link took a step backwards, and jumped with everything he had left. He didn't manage to get the both of them too far into the air, but he succeeded with what he was trying to do. Paya was about to be on the underside of a belly flop, and her face was about to take the brunt of the force. All she could do was scream as the water rushed up to meet her. Link held her under the water for a moment, then dragged her back up. Her face was red, partly from the fighting and partly from the slap of water she had just received. Paya looked at Link and Link looked back, the both of them breathing heavily without moving. They stayed like that for a minute, before Link turned and made his way to the edge. Paya followed behind and they both exited the pool, bent double and sucking in as much air as they could on the rocky ledge. Link looked down at his now soaking new clothes, and felt absolutely no remorse. Paya looked down at her own soiled outfit, knowing she had plenty of clothes in her closet and towels in her home. She looked back up and saw link taking off some of the extra bits on his clothing, leaving only the simple shirt and pants clinging to his body. Paya knew he wouldn't have towels, so letting him borrow one was the obvious thing to do.

"I-I've got some towels you can dry yourself off with in the back of the house, I-If you want one."

Link looked at her, breathing for a second before clearing his throat and putting his hands on his hips.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah that'd be good, I could use a towel, definitely. Yes."

They both trudged up the stairs, leaving puddles wherever they put their feet. Opening the door, they saw Impa standing with two towels in her hands. She tossed them at each of the unprepared teenagers, and they both let the towels unceremoniously hit them in the head.

"Next time I tell you to wake up my granddaughter, hero boy, try not to baptize her while you're at it."


	4. A Misunderstanding

"Next time I tell you to wake up my granddaughter, hero boy, try not to baptize her while you're at it."

Link laughed awkwardly, scratching his neck and looking at Impa sheepishly. He was still standing in the doorway soaking wet, dripping water all over the wooden floor. He realized he didn't know what he should be doing now. Paya was already walking up to her room, rubbing the towel she got on the top of her head while she stepped slowly up the stairs. Should he go back to the inn and dry off there? He didn't want to leave so soon though, and he still needed to actually say goodbye to her. His questions were answered when Paya turned around and motioned for him to follow her upstairs, beckoning with her hand while looking at anything but him. Link walked up the stairs with her, both of them drying off their hair as they climbed. Once they were inside of her room, Paya turned and shut the door behind them. They stood there for a moment, Paya's towel draped over her head and Link's resting on his shoulders. She kept trying to meet his gaze, but Paya no longer felt the confidence she had before. She was thinking about everything that just happened, and trying not to die on the spot. She had just chased the hero down like an animal! Who even was she? Highly disrespectful. After a moment of thought, she pointed to her closet on the left side of her room.

"C-Could you go and get me a new set of clothes to wear from the closet? They're all very much the same, s-so you shouldn't have any trouble choosing, really."

Link turned towards the closet to do just that, but couldn't help but feel a small pang of disappointment. The moment had all but passed, and she was back to stuttering every sentence she spoke. She couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. Was he really that intimidating?

Link took down a set of clothes that were folded on top of the dresser. He had found a tan t-shirt and some black shorts, among many other incredibly similar copies of those same two garments, and thought that they were honestly a far cry from what Paya usually wore. They looked so simple, so normal, so average. He didn't know the Shieka in this village even had regular clothes. He tossed them over to Paya, who was getting a new set of underwear from her dresser, and who caught the clothes with her free hand. Link realized it was really about time to step out of the room, and backed towards the door. Paya looked back at him before he left and spoke up.

"I-If you need to get changed y-yourself, I can let y-you use my room after. N-No trouble at all."

Link shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. I don't really need privacy to change, I do it all the time."

Paya's cheeks reddened, and she looked away.

"O-Oh, uhm, okay then? Whatever s-suits you I guess."

A smile formed on Link's face.

"Don't worry, I'll show you after you're done changing. it's kinda fun if I'm being honest!"

Paya's face went from a light blush to a deep crimson. Her mouth was just slightly agape, and what were possibly supposed to be coherent words dribbled out of her. At her lack of a real verbal response, Link closed the door. Paya was going to be so surprised when she found out that he could change his clothes just by pressing some buttons on his Shieka Slate! It was super helpful, and all of his clothes weighed virtually nothing because of it. It was the same for a lot of his other belongings too. Link smiled to himself, Paya was going to be so impressed!

Paya was afraid, confused, terrified, and wishing she had a window to jump out of right now. He wanted to change in front of her?! Why?! Why would he want to do that?! What is he trying to gain?! Why would he want to do that?! What did he want from her?! WHY would he want to do that?! Her mind was racing. Maybe she should jut ask him to leave, she thought, just shout through the door. But, she didn't want him to leave! She just didn't want that to happen! Well, maybe she should just yell at him for being a perv, get some revenge on him for this rude joke. Yeah, maybe that one would work. But as Paya thought about it, she didn't even feel like yelling at him. She didn't want him to think she was that crazy, and her having already made an attempt on his life that day wasn't helping her case. Besides, she thought, that had been revenge enough. Actually thinking about it, he's probably just trying to get back at her for her actions! Yes, yes that was it. So then, she should simply explain that she would rather not have him change in front of her. Yes, a perfectly rational, calm response was in order here, show him who's the mature one. As fun as chasing him might have been, she didn't need a repeat so soon. Yes, Paya thought, this was a plan. After pulling on her shorts and her oversized t-shirt, she walked slowly to the door. She could do this. Hold it together. Easy as a 'hey, please do not do that Master link.' Her hands were shaking, and she slid them down her shirt to get rid of the nervous sweat on them.

Paya took a deep breath and opened the door.

"M-Master Link, I a-appreciate the o-offer b-but you mustn't d-do th-this, i-it is highly inappropriate to change-"

"Nahh, cmon Paya you'll love it."

Quickly brushing past her, Link stepped into her room and turned back towards her, his hands confidently resting on his hips. He have her a beaming smile. Paya stood still and looked at him. Surely this joke would end here. He was going to try and fake her out, he wouldn't dare actually start taking off-

"Here we go!"

Paya saw Link's hands shoot down to his waist. Oh my gods, he was actually going to do it. He was actually going to to it! He was _stripping in front of her_! Panic overtook Paya, and she covered her eyes with her hands and dropped to her knees in despair.

"M-MASTER LINK PLEASE, P-PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS! THIS IS C-CRUEL A-AND NOT HOW A HERO SHOULD ACT, YOU C-CANNOT D-DEBASE YOURSELF LIKE THIS! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Link was halfway to the armor menu when he paused. Paya was tearing up slightly from the stress of the situation. He looked at her on the floor, confused as to why she was so distressed. What had he done wrong? He just wanted to show her something cool that he could do. Hearing her sniffle and wanting anything but for her to cry, he spoke up.

"Uhm, Paya?"

Paya looked through her fingers at the hero standing in her room. He had a bewildered look on his face, and he was holding his Shieka slate with both hands. After looking at her for a moment, Link flicked his eyes to the slate and gave a few light taps to the device. A slight blue glow enveloped him for a moment, and then suddenly he was wearing his old ratted shirt and pants again, looking just as he did when he rode into town. Paya blinked in confusion. Link cautiously held up his arms and presented himself.

"Ta-da?"

—

Sorry for the wait, I had some issues. Trying to update often again. Short one, wanted to get something out there and add a little embellishment to the last chapter. Fluff chapter(s) but going to be doing more non-game stuff like this. Probably going to do one more story made up, then the Heirloom Abduction. This is going to be a really long series in the long haul, so updates might get slightly dispersed in the further future, but for now I am trying. As always, reviews and etc. are great motivators to keep going faster because this is my only fanfic and I check the stats really often.


	5. A Friend

Impa couldn't believe the trouble Link had caused in a single morning. Not a minute passed after she asked him to wake up her granddaughter when they both came barreling down the stairs, apparently in some chase to the death that ended with a dive into the pond. And after their water brawl had finally subsided, he went back upstairs with her again, and again Impa heard screaming from the room above her! Impa sighed. To think that this troublemaker had once been the head of the royal guard!

Impa heard said troublemaker begin plodding down the stairs behind her. Impa turned her head to look at him.

"Hmph. Done harassing my family, boy?"

As Link continued to step down, he finally came into view. What caught Impa's attention, more so than his defeated demeanor or raggedy clothes, was the angry red mark on the left of his face. Impa's eyes widened.

"What happened to you? Did you hit a rock on the way down to the water? Don't tell me you're allergic to something now!"

Link passed in front of Impa on his way out, and looking at it closer Impa saw the distinctive outline of a hand imprinted on his face. Understanding dawned on her.

"Ah, I see. Haha! Paya really did slap you good, didn't she? Well, by the amount of screaming you've subjected my granddaughter to this morning, I'd say thats well deserved!"

Impa laughed, slapping her knee in her signature way. However, Link continued to dejectedly make his way out of the home, reaching the door and fiddling with the handle. Impa realized he probably didn't believe the situation to be so lighthearted.

"Come here a moment, boy."

Link turned and looked up at Impa, then turned to shuffle towards her. He stopped a few feet in front of her cushioned seat and waited for her to speak.

"You know, I really do think she likes you."

Link looked up. Impa smiled at his reaction.

"I've never seen Paya so lively before. She has always kept to herself, barely being able to hold a conversation on her own, and rarely going out of her way to. Even with me, her own grandmother, she stutters like she's talking to the devil herself! Perfectly content to wake up, clean, pray, sleep and do it over again the next day. I worry about her. I remember my youth, and how much of the world around me I saw traveling with my family. Their duties brought them all across Hyrule, and I went along with them, soaking in everything. I was whisked here and there and everywhere, and everything laid before me was endlessly fascinating! The infinite sands of the Gerudo desert, the insurmountable peaks of Lanayru, the labyrinthian jungles of Farron, the blazing heat of Death Mountain, and the stunning spires of the Rito people. All these wonders filled my mind and my thoughts, and the spirit these travels gave to me drove me to become what I was then, what I am now. But Paya has had none of that. I look at her every day and see her living her life in stagnation, a servant only to herself, insisting on bowing and praying and doing nothing but what she is told. I don't wish that to be all she knows in life."

"So when I see her chasing you down like you're Ganon himself, it gives my heart hope. Seeing her look alive and energetic makes me believe that it's anything but too late for her young soul. You may think she stutters with only you, but everybody she meets is intimidating to her. But even though you have not been with us for long, I have seen the change in her spirit. The way she walks, the way she talks, the way she holds her chin up just a little bit higher. I believe she may have finally found a friend in you. And for that, I thank you."

Link held a hand gingerly to where he was slapped, and after a moment turned to the stairs and began marching up them. Impa smiled to herself. Quickly making his way to the door to her room, he gave it two quick knocks.

"G-Go away, m-meanie. I d-don't have anything to say to you."

"Paya."

His tone is what made the door crack open.

"I'm leaving town, and I don't know for how long. Might be a few days, might be a couple weeks, no idea. I'm having a great time here, and I wish I could stay and spend more time with everybody, but I can't. I have a job to do."

The door opened a little wider, and he saw one of her eyes peeking through at him.

"Goodbye for now, Paya. And thank you."

Link turned away from her room and started making his way down the staircase. Halfway down, he heard the door open and turned to see Paya leaning out of the doorframe.

"F-For what?"

Link gave her a winning smile.

"For being my first friend!"

—

It was a long week before Link returned to the entrance to Kakariko village. It had been a very busy week. A day after leaving, he had run into a zora splashing about in a pond, pointing him to a prince Sidon waiting for a hylian to meet him at a bridge. He had followed the trail and made it through the gauntlet to the entrance of Zora's domain. There he had spoken to the king, and of the divine beast that threatened to drown all of Hyrule. It had taken him days to prepare to take on the beast, and after carefully avoiding the Lynel on the mountain overlooking the city he jumped down to the lake surrounding Vah Ruta. Teaming up with the zora prince, he managed to get inside of the divine beast and destroy the blight inside. The challenge was tough, but in the end he had managed to tame the divine beast. But it wasn't the onslaught of ice that weighed heavily on his mind, or the puzzles inside that made him slouch in his saddle; it was the meeting with a zora named Mipha.

Link's horse plodded into town, villagers looking up from their work and shouting at his return, asking him how he had fared. He waved at the little children chasing each other around the pumpkin patch, and tried to ignore the lady standing in front of the armor store calling him to make his next purchase. Dismounting in front of the great home stairs, he walked up to the door and gave it a few knocks before making his own entrance. Impa sat there, smiling as if she knew he would be coming.

"Ah, Link, finally returned have we? Come, tell me what you have done in your time away from us."

Link explained all that had happened during his absence, excluding the run in with the spirit. Impa was impressed with his progress. A week down, and he had already defeated one of the four divine beasts? She was very pleased indeed. After Impa congratulated him on his achievements, Link spoke up.

"Hey, where's Paya? I didn't see her outside, and she isn't in here with you."

"Oh, she's up in her room - awake this time, mind you. No messing about, you hear me?"

Link laughed apologetically and walked to the stairs, making his way to Paya's door. He heard shuffling from inside, and knocked on the dark wood.

"One minute grandmother! I'm busy!"

"It's me."

Link heard Paya scamper to the doorway and she opened it a crack, looking at him wide eyed from behind the door.

"M-Master Link! What a surprise! How are y-you?"

"Uhm, alright I guess. Mind if I come in?"

Paya's looked down and her face went red.

"N-No, M-Master Link, I-I'm not decent."

Link took a step back from the doorway.

"O-Oh it's fine, yeah just get dressed. I'll just wait out here for a minute."

It was quite a few minutes of shuffling feet and fabric before the door opened again, fully this time. Paya stood there in her usual attire, her hair tied up in her fan-like manner and freshly washed clothes on her body. She backed away from the doorframe and let him enter. Link immediately strode over to her bed and jumped, turning midair and landing on his back with his hands behind his head. Kicking off his shoes, he melted into the soft blankets and let out a long sigh.

"M-Make yourself at home I g-guess."

Link opened his eyes, realizing that wasn't the most polite thing to do. He considered getting up, but the warm fabric was intoxicating to his weary body.

"Ah cmon Paya, I've been riding all night and all morning. I just need a minute in these lovely covers of yours."

Link stretched out like a cat, letting out a grunt and settling down with his hands laced over his stomach. Paya thought he looked very much at home in her bed. After a moment, Link's eyes opened and he sat up straight.

"Alrighty, sorry bout that. Just been a long road, and your bed looked like it was begging for me to pay a visit."

"N-No problem, its o-okay, really."

Link stood up from the bed and stepped towards her, smiling.

"So anyway, just wanted to let you know I was back in town. Do you think maybe we could talk later? Like tonight?"

"Oh, umm, I guess so. We could go b-back to that spot again, if you wish."

"Sounds great Paya, thanks."

Link patted her on her shoulder and made his way out of her room, waving goodbye before disappearing out of sight. After a second, Paya also started making her way down from her room. If he wanted to talk, she would have to work extra hard today to be able to sleep at a reasonable hour tonight. She waved goodbye to him as he walked out of the door, and turned to pick up her rag and begin vigorously scrubbing down the floor next to the family heirloom.

"My my, be careful Paya. You're about to scrub a hole through our floorboards!"

Paya continued to quickly clean as she responded.

"I must hurry to finish my chores, grandmother. Link wanted to speak with me tonight, and I wish to get my tasks done early so that I may. I must wash these floors, polish our family's heirloom, clean the two rightmost statues outside of our home, and then pray for the safety of our village, as well as get groceries for tomorrow's dinner and talk to Dorian about getting the creaky stair on the left staircase fixed. A most busy day."

Paya continued to scrub on in silence as Impa smiled. She was right, Paya hadn't stuttered once.

—

Link hadn't been idle while he waited for the day to go by. He had gone to the general store to stock up on a few arrows, spent those few arrows on some deer he saw in the mountains above the village, cooked himself a nice energizing lunch, and spent that energy attempting to scale the mountains surrounding Kakariko. He found a few korok seeds nestled at the tips of the mountains, but what he was most excited about was the eightfold blade he had found in a chest high above the village. He wore that now on his back as he made his way into the armor store. Walking to the sleek Shieka armor he had noted before, he was glad to see that the price had not changed. The price which he could now easily afford, thanks to his adventures around Zora's domain. Taking the set of armor off of their display pieces, and noting how unnaturally light the clothes felt, Link made his way over to the shopkeeper.

"Oooh, a true hero coming out here, eh? With this patented 'sneaky suit' (I came up with the name myself, thank you) you can stealth your way in or out of anything! Trust me. Used something like that to get out of a sticky situation including three bokoblins and a seriously angry bear."

Link smiled at the shopkeeper's enthusiasm, placing the rupees on the countertop and making his way out of the store. He wouldn't be putting them on immediately, but he knew they were going to be very helpful in the future. Sneaking, he knew, wasn't only useful in dangerous situations.

Much time passed until Paya had finally finished scrubbing the last of the filth from the statues. She quickly stood up and placed her cleaning supplies back where she got then from, then quickly jogged off into the village. She wanted to find Link and let him know that she had finished super early today and was ready to talk. Asking around the village, she determined that everyone had last seen him climbing up the slopes into the hillside. Quickly walking up the pathway, she made her way to where she thought he most likely would be. After a moment, she saw him. Sitting with one hand resting on a bent knee, he was waiting for her in the spot they had last talked. Link noticed her, surprised at how early she had shown up, and waved at her to come up and join him. Happily jumping over a few rocks and beginning to scale the side of the cliff, she struggled until she was swinging her legs up onto the ledge. Climbing up on top, she sat there breathing heavily for a minute. Looking at him with a smile on her face, a few moments of silence passed before she spoke.

"Hi!" she said, beaming.

A laugh escaped Link.

"Hi to you too, Paya. Cmon, sit with me."

Paya turned and scooted until she was sitting a few inches from Link on the ledge. Link looked over at her.

"So, you're here early."

"Yep! I got my chores done early s-so I could speak with you, Master Link!"

"Aww, well thank you. I'm most honored."

Paya hummed to herself, and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. They looked over Kakariko in the afternoon sunlight, relaxing on the cliffside. After a couple minutes, Paya shifted to face Link and Link looked back at her over his shoulder.

"So, w-what did you wish to speak about with me?"

Link's smile faltered, and he looked back away from her for a moment before shifting so that he was leaning on the cliffside facing her. His eyes were downcast.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to be up here with you again."

Paya smiled at his answer, but felt there was something wrong with the way he said it. He didn't look her in the eyes.

"A-Are you sure, Master Link?"

Link's eyes flicked up to hers, then back down towards the ground.

"Yeah."

"W-Well I guess I'm okay with that."

They returned to silence, but it wasn't the same content silence as before. Something was wrong, and he wasn't telling her. It was okay, Paya thought, he didn't always have to tell her everything. Everybody should be entitled to a few secrets. She thought this, but had a hard time making herself believe it. Maybe it was selfish, but she didn't want him to keep anything from her. After another minute, Link spoke up.

"You know, I'm finding out more and more about who I was. There are these times when I remember events, see them play out in front of me a century after they happened, and I remember everything in great detail. I've learned a lot from them, like what kind of person the princess was and the who the champions were who piloted the divine beasts, and what kind of relationships I had with all of them."

"T-Thats great, Master Link! Knowing more about your past will surely help you on your quest to defeat Ganon."

Link hummed in approval, falling silent again for a moment.

"There are some memories I could do without."

"O-Oh. I'm sorry Master Link. Have you remembered some b-bad times as well?"

"Not really, no. They've all been happy, shining examples of a good life with good friends."

Paya's brows furrowed.

"W-Well what's the problem then, M-Master Link?"

Link turned to look at her, and for a second she thought she saw anger on his face. He turned back to look over the village.

"They're all buried, Paya."

"O-Oh."

Of course they aren't alive anymore, it's been a hundred years since Link was put into the chamber of resurrection. Why wouldn't happy memories of his dead friends be painful to him? Paya scolded herself for her idiocy.

"W-Well I'm sure that they would all be proud of you and what you are doing to help those around you, and I know they will be watching over you on your quest to defeat Ganon!"

Link scoffed.

"Yeah, sure, okay."

Paya looked down.

"O-oh, sorry."

Link looked back at her, concerned.

"No, I'm sorry. That really wasn't called for, you were just trying to help."

"B-But what's the problem with believing your friends are watching you now?"

Link ruefully smiled at Paya.

"Oh, I don't need to believe. They're all still here."

Paya looked at him, confused. Still here? What did he mean by that? Still here in Spirit? Still alive somehow? Seeing her confusion, Link cleared his throat and adjusted himself where he sat.

"Literally, still here. Stuck. Trapped. Confined inside the walls of the four divine beasts, my friends have waited a hundred years for me to wake up and try and free them. Well, free their spirits anyway."

"O-Oh."

"I've already got one of them, the one inside of the big elephant Vah Ruta. It's not too far from here, just over those mountains near the zora domain. It was Mipha, their champion, who was trapped inside. After I freed her, we talked for a while. I had remembered a few memories with her by now, and talking to her, I started to remember even more."

"W-Well that's great, Master Link! Remembering your friends, even though they have passed, is important."

"Yeah."

Link trailed off. Paya was starting to hate the silence between them every time Link stopped talking. It felt like he didn't want to tell her something, even when he was the one that asked her to talk tonight! She sat, getting more annoyed than she thought she could with the hero. It was another minute until Link finally spoke.

"We were engaged."

Paya looked over to Link.

"What? Really?"

Link had a small smile on his face, and his eyes weren't anywhere in the present.

"Yeah, we were. I remember her now, how I spent so much time in the Zora domain as a child, and how readily she would take care of me if I ever needed it. I remember growing up and seeing her become one of the most famous of the Zora, and I remember watching her with pride become the champion of her people. And I remember more, more of her than history will ever know. I remember the smiles she gave me whenever we saw each other, and I remember the times where we were alone on the road for days at a time, just her and me on a mission. I remember going with her to fight off some bokoblins that had somehow made camp right below the domain, and how I'd slipped off the wet rocks into the water so often that she spent most of her time trying to fish me out instead of fighting. I remember sneaking out with her once to go watch a meteor shower on shatterback point. I remember we had brought a few drinks from her father's stash, and I remember laying with her there late into the night, thinking she outshone the stars. And I remember her rolling over to lay next to me. I remember her pulling herself and putting her arms around my chest. And I remember everything that happened after that."

Link took a deep breath, reminiscent of those times alone in the dark. His first kiss, how they had laid there intertwined in the dark, nothing but the warmth of her body against his and the beautiful light show in the sky.

"And then the calamity took her. And I was put to rest until everything I had known was ground to dust."

Link looked at Paya now.

"I don't think about dying anymore, and I have you to thank for that, Paya. But I just wish things could be easier. I wish I could just be happy with these memories, but now I know how it all ends."

It was Paya's turn to be silent now. She hadn't expected him to have been that close with somebody before. She was at least grateful that he remembered such times. But hearing about his relationship with her, and how they had been so close under that midnight sky, it made her feel weird. Off-balance. Tense. She hadn't felt this way before, and it was foreign to her. But her feelings weren't what was important right now. Link was waiting for her to speak, and she had to soon.

"You t-two sounded really c-close. I'm sorry that things had t-to happen like the way they did. I can't p-pretend to say I know what t-that feels like, so I'm s-sorry, I guess. But if you really l-loved her, and sh-she really loved you, then I know that being happy about your time t-together is all you can do. I-I'm sorry that what happened c-cannot be changed, but you should not let the sadness overshadow all of the g-good."

After moment with no response from Link, Paya looked down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry I cannot be of that much help to you tonight. I-I never have really b-been with a-anyone, s-so I cannot really know how you f-feel."

Link put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay, Paya. I don't expect you to have all the answers all the time. It's fine just talking with you, sometimes things just need to be said. Gets 'em out of your head and into the open, so they aren't just weighing you down. Thanks for always being able to listen."

"I-I know, Master Link, i-it's just I wish that I could have the answers for you. I know I c-can't, not always, but I want to. I h-hate feeling so useless."

"Hey, Paya, cmon. You aren't useless! I really do appreciate what you do around here for the village, and what you do for me. It means a lot."

Paya looked up sheepishly.

"A-Are you sure, M-Master Link?"

"Positive."

Link hooked an arm around her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. His arm felt heavy around her. The touch was again foreign, and Paya expected to feel that familiar unease in her gut. But it never came. The only thing she felt was the cold rocks below her, and the warmth of Link's arm on her. It felt odd. She had always hated people touching her, the contact of warm flesh feeling alien and uncomfortable. But as she felt his bare arm around her neck, she couldn't help but feel comforted. Safe. Happy. Paya turned her head to look up at Link, but his smile made her eyes flick to the ground in embarrassment. She knew what she wanted to do, but she didn't know if she had the willpower to do it. But the warmth from Link was so welcoming that she forced her body to move.

Planting her hands on the ground, Paya lifted herself up a little and lightly moved herself to the left, closing the small gap between her and Link. They were touching now, and she could feel his warmth on her entire left side, from her shoulders to her legs. She felt Link stiffen against her. Paya half expected him to move away, to break the contact she had made out of nowhere and to try and wave away the awkward moment. What Paya didn't expect was to feel him press back into her after a moment, adjusting himself so that their bodies pressed into each other more. Paya felt his breathing, and the warmth coming from his body begging her to go further onto him. They were silent, and neither knew who was going to speak first. Link turned his head to look down at Paya, laughing quietly.

"Cold night, huh?"

"Y-Yeah."

Paya leaned her read to rest it on Link's shoulder. They sat there for a long while, watching the sun go over the horizon and being content to be there next to one another. It was after what felt like hours that Paya broke their silence.

"W-We really should be going off to b-bed. Staying up late can't be good for your health."

"Yeah, yeah we should probably go now."

They sat there, ready to stand, both waiting for the other to move first. Another few minutes passed, and they settled back down. Paya could feel sleep begin to tug at her, and at one point she could feel herself drifting off. Seeing this, Link lifted his shoulder up, causing Paya's head to shoot up, wide eyed. Link laughed, and began to stretch out his arms. He let out a groan, then looked back down at Paya.

"Alrighty then, I'm just gonna get up now, okay?"

"O-Okay."

With that Link stood up, stretching out and holding a hand out for Paya to help her up. Taking it, she stood up and let out a yawn. She really was tired.

"Well, I should getcha home now. Wouldn't want to keep you up any longer."

"O-Oh, its fine, really Master Link. I wouldn't m-mind if you kept me up a-all night."

Paya gave him a short, nervous laugh. Link gave her a look, but the innocence in her face made him brush off the comment.

Silently walking down the path back to the village, Paya began to actually consider what she had done. She wasn't really thinking up there, but now her actions brought heat to her cheeks. To think she had been so forward! Although she had to admit that it had been nice, sitting with him up there alone. He had been so warm and inviting, and if she was being honest with herself she would do it all again, given the chance. They were back at the stairs to her house now, and Link stopped to say goodbye. Before he could, however, Paya spoke up.

"C-Could you come inside for a moment? I-It's a cold night, a-and..."

Link gave her a smile.

"Yeah, sure Paya."

Walking up the stairs as quietly as they could, they both opened the door to the house and made their way up to Paya's room. Closing the door behind them, Paya turned to look at Link. He was standing at her desk, adjusting a paper so that it was straight. He turned back around towards her and waited expectantly. Paya looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"U-Umm, sorry, I just wanted to say goodbye to you in my r-room. Warmer in here."

Link stepped closer to her.

"Yeah, it's fine. I like being in your room anyway."

"W-Well, M-Master Link, thank you for-"

"Just Link, please. Friends don't call each other Master."

"O-Oh, well, L-Link, thank you for t-talking with me tonight."

"Nah, I should be thanking you. I'm the one that asked you to come out tonight anyway, and I always enjoy talking with you. So, thank you Paya."

Paya stared at the floorboards. She didn't know what to say now. After a moment, Link shuffled where he stood.

"Soo, I should probably be going then. Up early tomorrow and all, so I-"

Paya stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Link. After a second of surprise, Link put his arms around her waist. They stood there for a moment, neither making a sound. Paya gave him a final squeeze and pulled away, her cheeks scarlet and her eyes searching for something to stare at. Link stood there for another moment, before clearing his throat.

"W-Well I really should be going now. See ya tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah, I'll see you."

Link turned and made his way out the door. Before closing it, he turned back and looked at Paya who was watching him leave. A smile broke out on his face as he watched her hands fidgeting, still refusing to meet his gaze

"G'night, Paya."

"G-Goodnight, Link."


	6. A Trip

Link awoke to the sound of rain lightly tapping on the roof of the inn. Groggily pushing himself up from the bed, he fought the temptation of the warm blankets and slid out from underneath the covers. Standing up and stretching, he stood for a few moments and looked around the inn room. After all, it might be a while before he sees it again, and he'd grown rather fond of the place he spent his nights in the village. He pulled out his shieka slate and tapped a few buttons, materializing a fresh apple out of nowhere in front of him. Taking a couple bites as he gathered the few belongings he didn't keep in the device, he readied himself to leave. Because today was the day he was going to head out again and continue his journey to save Hyrule.

Link strode out of the inn door with a spring in his step, waving to the people sweeping the porch outside the house across from the inn. Two kids ran past him, one of them apparently trying to stick the other with an extremely deadly-looking endura carrot. Finishing his apple and tossing the core into the stream, he made his way to the entrance of the main house and walked up the staircase, knocking twice on the door and waiting for a response.

"Don't know why you even bother knocking anymore boy, you're always welcome here."

Link smiled as he opened the door, and Impa smiled back at him. It was obvious he was leaving again, and Impa simply nodded towards the staircase leading to Paya's room.

"She's up."

Link nodded back and went up the stairs, again knocking on the door and waiting for a response before going in. He'd had enough morning surprises in this house, no matter how fun they usually were.

"Oh, Link is that you?"

"Who else?"

Link heard a quick laugh

"Yeah, c-come on in."

Opening the door, Link saw Paya sitting on her desk with a pen in hand, apparently having been writing in her diary. She was blushing slightly as closed the book, then stood up and walked over to where he stood in the doorframe. She looked him up and down, then gave him a small smile.

"Leaving again, huh?"

"Yup. Wanna take a plunge in the stream again? Didn't even give me a choice last time, so it must be good luck or something."

Paya laughed at this, then hesitantly walked forward and wrapped her arms around Link. He returned the hug immediately, happy he could finally hug her without a resulting nervous fit. It was even Paya that came and hugged him, instead of the other way around. After a final squeeze he pulled back, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll try to be back sooner than last time, so don't get too comfortable with me gone."

"Mm hmm, sure thing. G-Good luck out there, M-uh.. Link."

Paya looked down, and Link shook his head at her.

"One of these days you won't stutter when you talk to me. I don't know how long it'll be, but I can't wait. So watch out, I might just have to make you stop by force."

Paya blushed a bit at that, but smiled at him happily.

"I look f-forward to it."

Link was about to turn away to leave when both him and Paya were surprised by the voice shouting at them from downstairs.

"Could I talk to both of you kids before you leave?"

"O-Okay grandmother! We'll be right down!"

Paya hurried to slip into her shoes next to the door and followed Link as he made his way down to where Impa was waiting for them. They stopped in front of where she sat and waited for her to speak.

"Link, I take it that you don't have a real destination for your next adventure, hmm?"

"Oh, well I mean I had thought of trying to go around to the Gerudo desert to check for anything around there, but I guess it wasn't final. So, no."

"Wonderful, because I have the perfect destination for you."

"Really? Where should I go?"

"There is another village like this one, out to the south east of Kakiriko, below mount Lanayru. It's called Hateno village, and there are people there you should see before you go to more dangerous places."

"You sure? I mean, I've already gotten one of the four divine beasts down, and the guardian there was no easy fight, but I did it. Is there something special about that place?"

"Yes. You see, a shieka lives there and runs a lab out on a hill overlooking the village, and I believe she would be a tremendous help to you. She's the inventive sort, always improving and adapting the technology our people used, and she's also the one who's responsible for that slate on your hip."

Link's eyes widened.

"Really? Then yeah I'd definitely want to go check out that lab. Thanks for the suggestion."

Impa smiled.

"It's not a suggestion."

"Oh. Uhm, what does that mean?"

"Because that's not all you will be doing there."

"What else then?"

Impa turned to face her granddaughter.

"Paya."

"Y-Yes grandmother?"

"You're going with him."

"What!? I-I am!?"

"It's about time that you get out there and learn about the world. You've spent so much time here alone in this village that I've begun to worry about your future. I don't need to tell you how much I travelled as a youth, and it's high time that you do the same. You've done great here, you work hard, you're sincere, humble, and you have a heart of gold. But there's only so much a quiet village life can teach you. Don't forget that one day you will be in my shoes, and people will look to you for guidance as they have done to me. You must be prepared, because the alternative spells nothing but disaster for everyone."

"B-But grandmother, I-I've hardly ever been outside the village, a-and you want me to go all the way to Hateno? I d-don't know if I can."

"I know, child, but you aren't going alone. You're traveling with Link, and I couldn't imagine you being any safer than you would be now if you travel with him. After all, if that old king Rhoam could trust the princess' life to him, then I can most certainly trust him with you."

"W-Well, yes..."

"You know what's right for you, Paya. It's your choice whether you go or not."

Paya stared at the floor for a moment in thought, before looking back up at Impa.

"Of course I'll go."

"Hah! Good girl! We'll make you a leader yet."

Impa turned to link, eyes hidden beneath her wide-brimmed hat.

"That means I'm trusting my granddaughter's safety to you, young man. I know you would never allow a hair on her head to come to harm, but make sure you remember it's not only you at stake this time. So please, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Link put on his most confident smile.

"Not a hair."

"Good! Now, sweetheart, you should get to packing your things. Link was leaving already, was he not?"

"R-Right!"

Paya bounded up the stairs with Link following behind, and he found her destroying her dresser when he got to her room. She was hurriedly throwing an assortment of clothes, personal care items, and some old looking shoes inside a brown leather rucksack that looked like it should have been retired a generation ago. Link chuckled to himself and sat down on Paya's bed.

"Paya, stop it. Come over here."

Paya looked up, confused. Link patted the spot next to him, smiling.

"I-I've gotta pack! You were leaving soon, right?"

"It's fine, we've got all the time in the world. Plus, I need you to test something for me."

Paya made her way over to Link and sat down beside him. Link pulled the Shieka slate off of his hip and held it with both hands on the side handles. The screen turned blue and displayed a message in the top left saying 'User recognized!'

"Okay Paya, hold the slate like I was just then."

"O-Okay."

Paya took the slate in both hands, and suddenly the entire screen turned an annoyingly bright red and said in big block letters 'USER UNAUTHORIZED.'

"Yep, that's what I thought. But now you just hold onto the right side, and I'll hold onto the left, like this."

Paya let him grab the left side of the slate, and the screen turned yellow, saying 'AUTHORIZE USER?' Link hit the button that appeared on the screen under the prompt and the slate returned to it's normal screen.

"There we are. Congratulations Paya, you're now the partial owner of your very own shieka slate! Just don't let it get to your head. Now, watch this."

Link held up the slate and pointed the back towards Paya's things that she had strewn all over the floor. Suddenly, beams of light leaped out of the slate and the clothes all glowed bright blue, before disappearing.

"W-What did you do Link?"

"Take a look."

Paya looked at the screen and saw that suddenly there were symbols representing all the clothes she had in the armor tab of the slate. She also saw the old tattered clothes Link wore when she first saw him, as well as both sets of clothes sold at the store here in the village. She looked back up at Link, who was eagerly awaiting her reaction.

"Cool huh?"

"Y-Yeah, but what if I want them back?"

"You can take em out at any time, but hold on a minute. Press a set of clothes that you have on here with your finger."

Paya hesitantly reached her finger out to a button at the screen, and suddenly she was enveloped in a faint blue light. When she looked down again, she had instantly changed into the set of clothes that she clicked on.

"Wow! You can do that any time?"

Link looked at the slate with pride.

"Mmhmm, sure can. It comes in handy if you need to change anything on the fly, and it means clothes weigh pretty much nothing for me!"

"W-Wow, that's wonderful for traveling. I wonder how it would work with makeup? But I want my old clothes back on now, s-so can I see the slate again?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

Paya got back into her regular outfit, relieved nothing had changed since she took them off, and got up from the bed. She spun back around and looked excitedly at Link.

"So are we ready to go?"

"You betcha. Lets say goodbye to Impa and get outta here."

"O-Okay!"

They made their way down the stairs and said goodbye to Impa, who Link could have sworn had the slightest hint of a tight throat in her goodbye to Paya, and walked to the entrance of the village. Paya explained what she was doing to the other villagers that saw them, and they all wished her luck on her first big adventure. She insisted it was just a walk to another village nearby and nothing as grand as an adventure, but the villagers would have none of it. An eccentric one living near the gate even went above and beyond, lamenting how they wouldn't see Paya again for months after she so heroically embarks on this adventure to walk to the next village over for the sake of us all. It was all in good faith, and Link was laughing along with the old man, but Paya really just wished people would stop talking so much about it. She wanted to go, and she knows she will no matter what, but everybody talking about it made a part of her want to back out last minute. She knew it was just her neighbors trying to be nice, but everybody making such a big deal out of this just felt a little patronizing to her, especially since what she's doing isn't anything compared to what Link did all the time. It made her feel like everybody just thought of her as a little kid, treating her as if she was a child off to her first day of school. She wanted to prove herself to them, show them that she's growing up and can handle things like some time alone away from the village on an open road. Well, Paya thought as she looked at Link standing next to her as he waved to the others, that wasn't completely true.

She wasn't alone.

—

They had been on the road for some hours now, and not a lot of very interesting things had happened so far. Well, interesting for Link anyway. Paya had a smile on her face since they left Kakariko because everything was so new and novel for her. They had run into an eccentric trader basically carrying a store on his back, and apparently he had already met Link before since they greeted each other by name immediately. Link talked to him for a minute about what he'd been doing for the past couple days while he bought a small bundle of arrows from him, waving goodbye and telling Paya something about that guy's love for beetles. Later on they had been passing by some big boulders laying in a field when Link stopped them, grabbing Paya's hand and near dragging her over to them. Paya was very confused as to why these particular rocks were so noteworthy when she saw Link start shoving the boulder towards a dip in the ground with everything he had. After wondering if Link was just some kind of a neat freak, Paya tried to help him push the boulder into the hole, although she didn't feel like she actually helped all too much. She was shocked when a little green sprout looking thing came out of nowhere with a loud pop and rambunctious laughter, floating in the air on a spinning leaf and handing Link some kind of seed. Link explained the Koroks to her before going back on the road, and told her to tell him about anything suspicious looking. There was only one other time they left the road, when Link jumped into a stream to catch what he said was a decently rare fish, where he showed Paya a neat feature he had found on the slate that dried him off at the press of a button. The rest of the day went by peacefully, with nothing but the pair's footsteps filling the silence between their conversations. It wasn't long before they stopped to watch the sun dip down below the horizon, and Paya turned to face Link.

"S-So what are we gonna do about the night?"

"Well, sleep of course."

"Yeah, but are we gonna sleep o-outside or..."

"Mmhmm, I've got everything we need right here" he said, patting his slate with confidence.

"Okay, it's just I've n-never slept outside before."

Link gave her a winning smile.

"Exactly! Impa said you've gotta learn, so I'm gonna make you learn tonight."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Just hush and come with me."

Link started off towards the nearby woods with Paya in tow, and the two of them searched around for a suitable camp site for a little while before deciding on a very small clearing under the canopy of a particularly large tree. Link ripped up a bunch of the undergrowth with his hands and threw them into the bushes, getting a little area down to pretty much nothing but sparse grass and dirt. He then tapped his shieka slate a couple of times and a bundle of sticks appeared before him, dropping down onto the ground he had cleared. Link turned to Paya and motioned her to come stand next to him. He then brought his slate up again and produced a black, sharp stone and what looked like a small steel rod, handing them to her.

"You're gonna do the honors of getting us a fire tonight, Paya."

"B-But I have no idea how to do that!"

"That's the point. Don't worry, it's easy and I'll tell you what you need to do."

Paya looked concernedly at the flint and steel, taking them gingerly and looking down at them in her hands. She knew that she had to strike the steel with the flint, but that was about the extent of her knowledge. Dorian told her how it worked once forever ago, but she'd all but forgotten.

"You do it like this, see?" he said, motioning with his hands and pretending to strike the two together. "You've gotta hit it like this so it kinda scrapes down the side, and you've gotta make sure you're doing it over something that will actually catch on fire, like this kindling."

Paya stood next to Link and mimicked his actions, striking the steel again and again trying to get what she thought would be a good amount of sparks. But try as she might, she really was only hitting the two together with nothing happening. Link watched her slap the two things together a few more times before letting out a sigh and standing in front of her.

"You've gotta do it like this."

Link reached out his hands and placed them on Paya's, lightly gripping them and moving her hands with his. She stiffened at first, but eventually let him move her hands around as he pleased. He slowly went through the motions of striking the steel, and he was telling her the right angle to hit it and how hard she should be striking. After a few faux hits he let go of her hands, waiting expectantly for Paya to try again.

Paya, for her part, was desperately trying to remember what he told her as she was very distracted for the entire lesson. She'd hugged him before and they weren't exactly strangers to contact, but something about that was different. She was completely alone out here with him, and the way he'd gently cupped his hands around hers and the warmth she could still feel on them felt very different indeed to a quick goodbye hug. Paya wanted it again.

"Uhm, L-Link, c-could you, um, d-do that a-again, please? I-I didn't g-get it the f-first t-time."

"Uh, you okay Paya?"

"Y-Yeah, of c-course."

"Okay, well I guess I can."

Link put his hands back on hers, and couldn't say he was complaining about having to do it again. Paya's hands were soft and warm to the touch, and he wondered how they could seem so delicate with all the chores Paya is usually subjected to doing around the house. He guided her hands around again, and this time Paya was determined to actually pay attention. He held her hands until she gave him a nod, and then she hit the two together a few times and eventually was rewarded with a healthy shower of sparks flying out in front of her. Link gave her a light slap to the back in congratulations and she nearly dropped the tools.

"Yeah! See I told you it wasn't so hard! Now do that on the pile of tinder over there at the fire."

"O-Okay, sure."

With a little more advice and help from Link on where to do it and what to do when it caught, eventually Paya got a good flame going in the pile. She watched with no small amount of pride as the flames began to lick the bigger sticks before eventually growing into a sizable fire she could feel the warmth from a few feet away. While Paya was staring at her work, Link was tapping away at his slate, materializing another bundle of sticks, a pot, and a few other spare camping supplies. Moving back to the fire, Link set up the iron pot to hang just a bit above where the flames reached, using the sticks to dangle it in the air and showing Paya how he did it as he went along. He didn't actually plan on cooking anything that night, but he wanted to show her how to do it now in case he didn't get another chance. After he was done and they both quieted down, they sat next to each other on the ground and watched the flames dance in the air for a little longer. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Paya let out a little yawn, causing her to cover her mouth in embarrassment and Link to stand up from where he was sitting.

"Alright, it's about time to hit the hay huh?" he said, holding out his hand to help her to her feet.

"I-I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"We need to sleep anyway, it's still a long-ish way to go 'til we reach Hateno and I'd rather not have to carry you the rest of the way to the village."

"Okay then, s-so where are we sleeping?"

"Well, you're gonna use my sleeping bag. I've only got the one because I usually am alone, but I'm fine. I've slept on the ground enough times to be plenty comfortable, and I've got my old clothes to use as a blanket, so don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm, I'm fine."

"O-Okay."

Link materialized a comfy looking blue sleeping bag and tossed it to Paya, who caught it and got to work laying it down flat on the ground. Link went over to the fire, which had died down considerably, and kicked the remaining sticks away until he could stomp out anything that glowed red. He then found a nice and flat looking piece of ground and set himself down on it, and Paya did note that he actually did look pretty comfortable laying there. Probably thanks to the grass and leaves giving him a nice bed to rest on, Link thought that he actually might be sleeping soundly tonight.

Paya slid into the sleeping bag, and was surprised at just how warm it was inside. It definitely would keep her warm if it got any colder than it was now later into the night. With the light of the fire gone, she could only just make out Link laying on the ground a little ways away, his chest rising and falling rhythmically with his breathing. Snuggling up deeper into the bag and closing her eyes, Paya waited until she would start drifting to sleep. Traveling with Link was as fun as she thought it would be, and now she even knew how to make a fire, more or less. Heat came to her cheeks when Paya thought of that lesson, how perfect Link's hands felt holding hers and how she knew she wanted that kind of contact again. She didn't know exactly why, but Paya knew she definitely wanted to be close with him like that more often. Her last thoughts before drifting to sleep were of warm hands and hot breath.

Paya's eyes slowly opened, but she could hardly tell when they were. It was apparently deep into the night, as there was even less light than when she had gone to sleep. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up, she wondered what had waken her up this late. But then she heard something. It wasn't loud, but it sounded like someone breathing in and out very quickly. Paya turned her head to where the sound was coming from, and decided it must be around where Link was sleeping. When she started to climb out of the sleeping bag, Paya immediately noticed how much colder it had gotten in the night. She was definitely right about the sleeping bag keeping her warm, a nice little pocket of body heat stopping her from freezing. After standing up, Paya shuffled over to where they kept their stuff and groped around for the Shieka slate she knew would be on the ground there. After finding it, she turned on the screen and used the light to slowly walk over to where Link was sleeping, stopping when she stood over him.

The hero was curled in a ball on the ground, his entire body shaking and his teeth clattering as he shivered in his sleep. The old tattered shirt he had thrown on top of his body was scarcely doing a thing to keep him warm, and Paya realized that the ground was wet as well, probably due to the cold. Watching him shiver like that was a saddening sight, and she didn't know what she could do for him. She could get some of her clothes from the Shieka slate and try to cover him up more, but Paya decided that really wouldn't do anything for him with the ground being cold and wet. She didn't know what she was planning on doing, but as she stared down at the shivering boy on the ground, she couldn't stop herself from leaning down and giving him a few shakes. They would figure something out.

Link's eyes opened quickly and he rolled over onto his back to see Paya standing over him in the darkness. He thought maybe something was wrong, but Paya didn't looked panicked or scared so they must not be under attack or anything. He sat up and complained silently about how wet the ground was beneath him, and stood up completely to get away from it. He turned to Paya.

"Whatcha need, Paya? 'S not even close to morning."

"W-Well you were shivering, a-and the ground is really cold, so I thought..."

"Thought what?"

"T-That, uhm, I don't know, maybe that you could take the sleeping bag? Or something like that."

Link looked surprised at her offer.

"And make you sleep on the ground? Nuh-uh, not gonna happen. You don't need to be cold and wet on your first real trip outside the village, besides I'd never do that to you."

"B-But, you're shivering in y-your sleep!"

Link waved his hand dismissively and cast his gaze into the forest behind Paya.

"It's nothing, never mind me. Just go get some sleep and I'll stay over here. Besides, it'll be warmer in the morning, so I really will be fine."

"Are you s-sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Positive?"

"Yep."

"Because it really isn't any trou-"

"Paya."

"Okay then, f-fine. Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

Paya shuffled back towards her sleeping bag, carefully snuggling back into it's warmth. She could already feel sleep beginning to retake her just a few moments after settling down, and Paya thanked the warmth of the bag for letting her sleep. She knew that she could never sleep without it on this kind of night, with how cold it was and how the gentle breeze blowing only made it worse. It was a moment before her tired mind really started thinking.

Paya's eyes opened, and she stared suspiciously at where Link lay on the ground.

"Link?"

"Yeah, Paya?"

"You haven't slept yet, have you."

"...Course I have."

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna come over there and kick your butt if you lie to me like that again. Did you sleep?"

"...No."

Paya sat up quickly in her sleeping bag. Her eyes were narrowed angrily at the hylian hero laying on the ground. Hearing her sit up, Link looked over at her and gave her an apologetic smile he realized she probably couldn't see in this lighting.

"Link, get over here right now or I'll come over there myself."

Link chuckled at the admonishing tone, but stood up and did as he was told. He stood in front of where Paya was sitting still wrapped in the bag, and from this distance he could just make out the anger on her face, if you could actually call it that with a straight face. It was actually pretty cute.

"You, mister, need to get some actual sleep tonight. I will not have you being a zombie on the road, especially when we're going into more dangerous places like you yourself said we might. How are you gonna fight if I have to carry you the rest of the way to Hateno? If you think I'm just gonna let you be cold and alone all night when what you really need is a good nights rest for a long road, you've got another thing coming."

Link stopped himself from laughing at her little motherly outburst, and cleared his throat a couple times to mask the obvious sound of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah I know I know, it's just that we don't really have another option than this, alright? Not like I'm enjoying my time over here. Only got the one bag, so unless we're gonna cuddle all night then I'm gonna go back over to where I was and try and get some shut eye."

Paya remained silent. Link stood there waiting for a response, figuring she was trying to come up with a solution on where he should sleep. He'd considered trying to sleep in a treetop to get away from the wet, but the trees here were vertical and had really prickly bark, so he just accepted the wet shirt and pants. After a few more moments of silence, he decided that his point was made. Besides, he's a hero. He should be able to handle a cold night.

Link turned on the spot and took a few steps away from Paya when he heard her make some kind of noise. Stopping and turning back, he waited for a second in case she was trying to get his attention or say something. After another moment he heard what sounded like a couple spare words essentially fall out of her mouth, and couldn't make out even one of them.

"You're gonna have to speak up Paya, can't hear ya."

He heard Paya sit up a little straighter in her bag, and heard what sounded like it could be a normal sentence, just at the lowest volume he thought humanly possible. Sighing, he walked back over to where he sat and exaggeratedly leaned down right next to Paya's face, cupping his ear with his hand in the most obvious 'say it already' way possible. Link was surprised at how quickly she was breathing. Finally, Paya whispered something just barely discernible into Link's ear.

"W-We c-could..."

Oh. Link stood up straight, not knowing what to do with what she had just said. We could? He thought maybe she meant something other than what he thought she meant, but he knew better than that. Especially with the ordeal it was just for her to say it. But to think Paya would actually suggest that! Link knew he couldn't, how she had just choked that out in an effort to be nice. The right thing to do is to decline politely.

"Nah, we couldn't. That's really nice of you Paya, it really is, but really I couldn't."

Paya looked up at him, and he was surprised at how worried she looked.

"W-Why not?"

"Oh, well I mean, that's just kinda rude I guess? I mean I know you were just trying to be nice when you said that, and I appreciate it."

Paya leaned a bit closer to where he was standing.

"N-No, I m-meant it! R-Really, I did. I-I just don't want y-you to sleep on t-the ground."

"I'm fine Paya, it's just some cold weather. I bet I could sleep if I tried, I don't have to get in there with ya."

Paya leaned back away from him and looked at the ground next to her.

"W-What, do y-you just n-not want to?"

"What do you mean not want to?"

"B-Be that c-close to m-me."

Link was surprised at what she said.

"No, it isn't that at all! I jus-"

"What then!?"

Link took a step back at the raise in volume. He didn't think she would be taking this that seriously, much less actually shout at him about it. He didn't know where this was coming from, he could hardly believe Paya was actually shouting at him to get in a sleeping bag with her. Link desperately tried to think of a way to get out of the situation without hurting her feelings.

"It's just, uhm, my clothes are wet, and if I went in there with you then I would get everything in there wet, and then you couldn't sleep either."

Link was incredibly proud of his response, a valid reason that hurt no feelings. Perfect.

"Wait, d-didn't you just show me on the road earlier that you can d-dry yourself off with the Shieka slate?"

Link was incredibly sad at how he forgot that detail.

"Oh, well..."

"L-Link, why don't you w-want to?"

Surprisingly, Link found himself unable to actually come up with a reason.

"I-I'm not joking a-about it, a-and it's f-fine with me if y-you do, and I-I want you to anyway, so p-please..."

Paya really had him, didn't she. Link couldn't give her an actual reason without lying or not listening to what she was saying. And honestly, he thought, why was he fighting this so much anyway? She was obviously seriously offering now, and the only thing that was stopping him before is that he thought she wasn't actually serious about it.

"...Am I really gonna do this?"

"A-Are you?"

A moment passed, and Link let out a defeated sigh.

"I guess I am."

Link went and dried himself again with the Shieka slate, then walked back over to Paya. She was laying down on her side, propping herself up on her elbow and holding the sleeping bag open so that he could climb in. Her eyes were anywhere but on him, and Link didn't have to see her cheeks to know how she felt. Link carefully started to try and squeeze into the bag, putting in one leg at a time and then scooting himself in until the top of the bag was at his neck. After it became obvious that they didn't have the room to lay on their backs, he turned onto his side facing away from Paya and she did the same. The bag was small enough to where their backs were touching still, and the sides still pulled in a little bit tight where it touched their chests. But, Link thought, this was a hell of a lot better than the ground. The warmth of the bag was comparatively heavenly, and Paya's back was comforting, and he pressed himself a little more into her to feel more. He relaxed, and he felt Paya begin to slacken the longer they were in there. Link let out a comfortable sigh.

"Goodnight, Paya."

He didn't get a response, and he figured she might already be too tired to give him one. He closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to take him away too.

"Why did you f-fight me so much?"

"Oh, you're awake."

Paya was silent, and he figured she was waiting for a response. He didn't miss the hint of a sniffle in her response.

"No big reason, I just thought you were trying to be overly nice at your own expense. I mean when I met you you didn't even want anybody to lay a hand on you, and now you're asking me to climb in?"

Link let out a lighthearted laugh, hoping to cheer her up. He didn't realize that she felt like that.

Paya started moving in the bag, and Link automatically pressed himself more into his side of the bag to give her some room to move. He didn't realize that she had turned to face him until she whispered in his ear.

"It's always been fine... if it's you."

Link stiffened. Moments of loaded silence passed in the night, and nothing but the crickets broke it. After a few heavy breaths, Link also turned around in the sleeping bag and came face to face with Paya. The two stared at each other, finally close enough to see the other clearly in the darkness. They laid in silence, looking into the other's eyes and breathing the other's breaths. Link's hand moved first, moving to her hip and coming to rest in the dip of her waist. He could feel her tense up as his hand trailed along her side, and he could hear the slightest bit of fear in her breathing. Or was it excitement? Then Paya's hand moved in, and she snaked her arm under Link's to come to rest on the side of his chest, her finger gingerly tracing the seam of his shirt. They were still for a while, both of them taking in the others presence, Link looking at the color in her cheeks and the way her eyes darted around in the night, Paya noticing the way his hair framed his face and embarrassed at the way his eyes pierced hers, unable to hold his gaze. Her eyes darted away from his, skittering around his neck and his chest, and Link couldn't help but cherish the embarrassment and innocence he saw in them. Link felt Paya move her hand to his back, giving it a gentle push towards her and looking at him sheepishly. Link responded by moving forward until their bodies met, feeling her chest pressing against his and letting himself enjoy the feeling of her body on his. Paya moved her leg and hooked it around Link's, and Link moved his to rest in between her thighs. The two lay intertwined, the sleeping bag now seemingly having plenty of room for the two of them now that they were pressing their bodies together within it. After another moment, Link let out a quiet chuckle and gave Paya a look she could never imagine leaving her mind.

"Cold night, huh?"

Paya looked away for a moment, hardly able to handle what was happening. But she did what she did for a reason, right? It was about time that she started acting instead of just waiting for things to happen to her, taking what she wanted instead of hoping it came by itself. Paya returned her gaze to his with a smile, running her hands down Link's back and pressing herself further into him.

"Lucky me."


	7. A Blade

Link slowly woke to the sound of morning birds ringing in the clearing. He screwed his eyes shut, hoping against hope he could will himself back into unconsciousness, but to no avail. However; it didn't take long before he remembered something very important about last night, and his eyes shot open when he realized just where he was. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes he was met with Paya, arms and legs wrapped around him in the sleeping bag and her face only inches from his. Link tried to lean back a little to see more, but saw her eyebrows furrow in discontent and felt her arms squeeze him back into her body before going back to normal. Paya was holding him so tight that he knew he wouldn't be getting out of here peacefully.

But Link didn't mind all too much. He smiled lazily as he watched her sleep, taking the time to enjoy what he had while he still had it. Paya's shoulders gently rose and fell with each breath, her breathing barely audible to him over the birds. Strands of snowy hair hung over her face, and Link's hand moved from her side to gently tuck them behind her ear, being careful not to rouse her. Paya's head rested on his arm, her cheek squished against it and her lips ever so slightly parted. He flexed his bicep for fun, watching her head bob up and down. He must have done it a little bit too hard, Link thought, because Paya groaned in annoyance and squeezed her legs together around his as she stretched. Link hoped he hadn't fully woken her up, but her eyes starting to gently flutter open let him know she wasn't going back to sleep. But, he thought, that could also be more than enough fun. So he put on the most devious smile he could muster and waited until she fully opened her eyes, seeing her eyes lock with his in sleepy confusion.

"Sleep well?"

Link watched with devilish pride as her eyes widened in realization, but was disappointed when her arms quickly shot back to her sides and her legs let go of his.

"Aww, come on Paya," he jokingly pouted, "I was enjoying our little moment."

Paya was reeling. She could hardly believe she had managed to get herself into this situation. How could she possibly end up in a bag sandwiched against the hero of Hyrule the very first time they went on a trip? But it was mostly the way they had slept, arms and legs intertwined in a sleeping bag, that brought heat to her cheeks. She was trying her hardest to keep herself calm, and the devious looks Link was giving her were definitely not helping.

"You done yet?"

"J-Just give me a minute!"

"Hehe, yes ma'am."

Link still had his arms around her, and he moved one to start tapping his fingers up and down the side of her body, idly waiting for her 'minute' to go by. Her breathing got more and more controlled, and he could see the worry and shock slowly leave her eyes. Once he felt she had calmed down enough, he spoke.

"Good?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good. Now, can we talk about how you totally coerced me into sleeping with you?"

Paya narrowed her eyes and blew a face full of air at Link, who laughed at the childish response.

"What, it's true! it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Paya flipped around, giving Link the cold shoulder and an indignant huff. Link leaned forward, putting a hand on her shoulder and leaning into her ear.

"Waaas it?"

"Hush."

"Why would I? I mean it's not like _I_ was the one who suggested it."

"..."

Link let himself fall onto his back, resting his head on his hands and closing his eyes, smiling to himself.

"Imagine if I'd been so bold as to order you to get in a sleeping bag with me, then when you got in started whispering in your ear all sweet-like, and then right after that started _totally_ straddling you and squeezi-"

"Oh my goodness will you shut up!"

Paya flipped around to face him again, her cheeks in her all too common scarlet blush, her hand gripping his shoulder and her head resting on his chest. She was giving Link what was probably the deadliest glare she could muster, and Link was loving every second of it. Something about Paya just seemed so utterly harmless and innocent that the thought of her being mad at him was oddly funny, and the look she was giving him was pure gold to his eyes. Link couldn't stop the laughter bubbling out from him, and that only made Paya's eyebrows scrunch up more and her 'scowl' deepen. But Paya couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from turning upwards, the irresistible pull of his laughter beckoning her to join in. She focused everything she had on not allowing herself to join Link in laughing herself silly, determined not to give in to the temptation. But Paya was suddenly taken out of her little tug of war when she felt his arms wrap around her. He was looking down at her, smiling, with a look in his eyes she'd never seen before but she wanted to see again.

"Y'know, you're too cute for your own good."

Paya heard those words and expected to feel embarrassed or even a little scared, anything that would reduce her to a stuttering, blushing girl that would hide her face and wait for whatever it was to go away. But her usual shyness hardly even seemed to matter. As she looked up into his eyes, all she felt was warmth. Not from the bag, or even from his body against hers, but from inside. It just felt right, being this close with him, like she'd found the answer to a question she never thought existed. Paya pulled herself up until her head was even with Link's, and gently moved her leg to hook around his again. She moved her arm to wrap around his chest, and locked eyes with his, smiling happily.

"Do we have to get up soon, Link?"

Link stared at her, framed by her snowy hair and cast in the orange glow of the sunrise, looking at him with softness in her eyes and a light blush on her cheeks, and found himself speechless. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, closing the small gap that remained between them. His leg went back between hers, and he gently ran his hand up and down her back. The two laid there, wrapped in each other's arms and gazing into each other's eyes, not daring to move. Eventually a smile grew onto Link's face, and he laughed to himself under his breath.

"I don't think I could get up if I tried."

—

Neither of them really knew how much time passed, only that after a while Paya's face was buried in Link's neck and the two of them stayed like that for a long while. The both of them closed their eyes, content to let time pass by them as they laid together. They didn't move much, only the odd squeeze or scratch, and one request from Paya for Link to scratch a spot on her back she couldn't reach. But eventually, the bag started to get a bit too heated to be comfortable in the now fully risen sun. They started fidgeting uncomfortably, and eventually they opened their eyes and looked at each other, both knowing that their time was up and that they really did need to be going. It was Link that moved first, ruefully snaking his way out of the bag as Paya waited her turn. Once he stood up, Link hopped a little in place and breathed deeply, trying to get himself fully awake again. He'd almost fallen back asleep in her arms.

Paya got out of the bag and bent down to pick it up, getting halfway through rolling it up before she remembered that it wasn't really necessary. She walked over to where they kept their things and put everything that belonged in the slate inside the device. After putting on her shoes, she lightly tossed the slate to Link, who'd also gotten his shoes on from where he'd thrown them. He tapped the slate until he stood there in his light armor, sword on his hip and smile on his face. And with that, they were ready to go.

They made their way back to the road and walked along in silence, both simply at whatever was around them. Paya stared at the mountain in the distance, never having seen this side now that they'd traveled so far from home. The road was even less eventful than the previous day, not even a spare traveler or merchant walked their way. But that was fine, Paya thought. It had already been quite the day.

Eventually they reached the beginning of another forest, and Paya vaguely remembered something Impa had told her about this meaning they were close to Hateno. They made their way around the curves in the path, Paya enjoying the small animals she saw scurry up the trees and Link happily pouncing on a few lizards he apparently needed for some recipe. But when they heard a more substantial snap of a twig, it was Link that held his hand out to stop Paya where she stood.

"What's wrong?"

"Unwanted attention."

They heard more shuffling and movement before they saw what Link was hoping they wouldn't encounter at all on this trip: enemies. A pair of bokoblins stood at the side of the path, snarling and laughing gutturally at the helpless humans who'd stumbled into their neck of the woods. Paya had never seen such a horrible looking creature, the pig snout and hunched stature looking like it came out of some child's nightmare. Link drew his sword and waited for them to make their move, noting that one of them had a club and shield while the other had a large branch they intended to use as a spear.

The two bokoblins let out a squeal and charged at the two, obviously planning to simply clobber the two travelers into unconsciousness. Link rushed forward to meet them, catching them off guard. They were used to chasing after frightened people, not actually fighting them. The one clumsy held up his shield to block Link's opening attack, but repeated blows eventually broke his guard. Link was lining up a decisive blow when he jumped back, narrowly avoiding the blunt end of the other's spear aimed at his skull. The two stood closer together now, the bokoblin with the shield in front of the one with a spear, advancing towards Link. Link charged at them head on, jumping to the side to avoid the spear and continuing to run past the shield bokoblin. With one quick blow to the neck, he skewered the spear bokoblin and let it unceremoniously crumple to the ground. The other whipped around in time to get a mean blow to the face, and it too fell. Link sheathed his sword and walked back over to Paya, who'd ran a ways back to hide behind a tree.

"It's fine, they're gone."

"S-Sure?"

"Yep."

Paya came out slowly, seeing Link wiping his sword off in the grass before replacing it in it's sheathe.

"Those were just small fries, nothing to be worried about. Cmon, we should get moving."

The two returned to the road, Paya giving the bokoblins a wide berth when they walked by. She was surprised at how little she was scared of them during the fight, but she could do without looking at their ugly mugs. She'd went to hide, but watched with fascination as Link cut them down so easily. Paya had to admit the creatures themselves were scary looking, but when they charged Link with sticks she'd felt that they weren't actually that big of a threat. Especially to her hero.

"You alright Paya?"

"Oh, y-yeah I'm fine. They weren't really that scary."

Link laughed at that.

"Now that's what I like to hear. They kinda rely on their looks to do most of the work, 'cause not many people will actually try and fight them once they see what they're against. Most just run away without even trying, but if they did they'd find that their intelligence rivals that of a squirrel. They'll hit you something fierce, but they've got no actual skill when it comes to fighting."

"Thanks for the lesson," Paya laughed.

"Anytime."

It wasn't long before they finally saw what must be the gates to Hateno village. Walking through, they were met with the quaint sight of bustling streets and clay houses. Many people were milling about outside, either talking amongst themselves or walking somewhere else. Kids played in the streets and parents watched, criers advertised their goods and old men sat on their porches. All in all, it was the most normal looking village they'd ever seen.

Link's eyes locked onto an arms shop, and grabbed Paya's hand to drag her over. Opening the door, he was immediately met with a beautiful looking set of full armor. Running over in excitement, he started meticulously scanning every detail of the armor, inspecting the gaps in the plate where only mail covered. He was happy to see that the armor didn't look cheaply constructed at all, the mail being a full hauberk underneath the plate and the metal looking polished and strong. The detail work was solid, and all the connection points were well protected. All in all, a beautiful piece.

Paya rolled her eyes at his almost childlike excitement, walking around the store and checking out what else was there. She saw some lighter armor akin to what Link wore now, as well as some swords on display in a rack. She was about to pass them all over when one caught her eye. A curved sword, conspicuously Shieka in design. She recognized that the guards in Kakariko had something very similar, but this one looked different. The usually blank black sheathe was instead a stark white, with thin black lines forming flowers and patters down it's entire length. Paya picked it up, looking closer at the shiny surface and how much work must have gone into making just the sheathe. She drew the sword and was surprised at the blade. It was jet black, with only the sharp edge being blank steel and the rest coated in some kind of material. But looking closer, she realized that the edge wasn't blank, but had many little black lines making a sweeping, circular pattern on the edge that looked like waves in the old paintings around her house. Link came up behind her and looked at what she was holding, whistling at the sight.

"Damn, now that's a blade. Actually looks more like some work of art, I'd probably hang it on a wall before I use it against something. I'd hate to mess it up."

"You needn't worry about that."

They both turned around to look at the newcomer, who was standing a few feet away, staring intently at what they held.

"It wasn't normally made. You could hit the edge with a sledgehammer and it wouldn't dull even a bit. It's weird like that."

Link and Paya stared silently at the person in front of them, who suddenly looked up like she just remembered something.

"Oh! Right, um, I'm the shopkeeper."

"U-Um, sorry, I'll put it back," Paya said, sheathing the sword and putting it back where she found it.

"No, it's quite fine really. Can't expect someone to buy a weapon without holding it after all. So, can I help you two?"

Link stepped forward.

"Well we don't really need any help, we were just looking around. But you said that sword was weird, what do you mean by that?"

The shopkeeper held out her hand, and Link picked the sword off the rack and handed it to her. She swiftly drew it, quickly giving it a few test swings before holding it with both hands by the blade.

"It's made with a special type of steel, a mix between normal metal and the black stuff that you see on pretty much anything ancient Shieka. That's why the blade's weird like that, the Shieka metal has some strange properties. Nobody has ever been able to work with it, hell most anything wont even make a dent in the stuff. But somehow, somebody managed to forge a blade with it. They couldn't work with a lot, and the person who sold it to me said that even with the small amount of metal in here it took months to coax it into shape, but eventually they succeeded. Apparently it was never used, because it was the blacksmith's son who sold it to me. It had been made forever ago, kept on a shelf, and when the blacksmith died his son decided to get rid of it. And here we are."

She handed the blade back to Link, who took a close look at the edge again. He knew pretty much nothing about smithing, but just looking at it gave him the impression of the disgusting amount of work that had gone into it. He ran his thumb down the black sides and wondered if they was also some of the Shieka metal in there.

"Now that's a sword. But, I'm not sure I'm gonna jump for it. I would, I definitely would, but I've got a blade somewhere waiting for me. I'd hate for this thing to be gathering dust again."

"Must be some sword then."

"...You could say that."

"So, will you be needing anything else?"

"Well, sure, can you tell me anything about that armor over there?"

"Oh, those pieces? Well..."

Link and the shopkeeper walked over to the armor, talking about some kind of steel specifications, something that Paya didn't understand in the slightest. She walked back over to the sword and held it again, drawing it slightly and looking again at the black metal blade. There wasn't much of anything from the old Shieka in Kakariko, just the shrine on the hill and the family heirloom in her home. But those were all old, remnants of a past slowly degrading with age. This sword felt new, crisp, bold even. Like something from ten thousand years ago had jumped into her hands, fresh as the day it was made. Something about it entranced her, and she wondered why she was so enamored with a blade.

"You're a Sheika, right?"

Paya turned around to find the shopkeep looking at her, hand on her hip. Paya gave her a nod, and the shopkeep held out her hand again. Paya gave her the sword and she drew it, then flipped it around and held it by the flat of the blade. The hilt was turned towards Paya.

"Go ahead, hold it."

"W-What, really? I don't know, I've never really held a real sword before."

"Go ahead, it doesn't bite on that end."

Paya held out her right hand and wrapped it around the handle, firmly holding it and slowly taking it out of the shopkeepers grasp. She was surprised at the weight, she always thought swords were heavier. Paya decided not to give it a swing, but did move it around in the air. Something about the way it felt balanced in her grip was kinda fun to her, it looked so striking but it felt like something half the size.

"Surprised?"

"K-Kinda."

"I get a feeling that a lot of you young girls think swords are just pieces of metal that men hit things with, but they're so much more than that. An axe or a hammer relies more on strength and stance to kill, but a sword requires much more finesse. It's a blade, but that's all, it's light and it wouldn't do much if you just swung it blindly at someone who knows what they're doing. It takes technique, it takes dexterity, it takes a certain amount of mental strength and restraint to use to the fullest. Especially something like that, a light blade with the balance at the hilt, maximum control but little raw power. Something like that would best be used by an experienced but smaller user, as a more top heavy blade would still be better for somebody with pure muscle."

The shopkeeper stared at the sword Paya was holding, and Paya thought she looked a little odd. Then she blinked and turned back to Paya.

"Sorry about that, swords are kinda my thing."

"N-No problem."

"So, do you like it?"

"Well, yes, it feels nice to just hold. I don't really know anything about fighting, but I feel like anybody would think this is a magnificent sword."

The shopkeeper nodded silently.

"You know, I didn't even have to buy it off the blacksmith's son. He just gave it to me. I said that he wanted to get rid if it, but really it was one of the last requests of his father. Not specifically to give it to me, but to put the sword somewhere it could be found. He didn't know what he meant by that, so he took it here and asked me to put it on display."

"Hm."

"So, I thought about it."

"About what?"

The shopkeeper smiled at her.

"I want you to have it."

Paya's eyes widened.

"W-What? I-I couldn't, I mean I don't even fight, a-and-"

The shopkeeper held up her hand to silence her.

"It doesn't really matter. I've held onto that thing forever not really knowing why, hell some people made some killer offers on it and I still said it wasn't for sale. It just didn't feel right, thinking of some random guy walking out of here with it and leaving me with some rupees. It always felt like it was more than just another sword to sell. But seeing you hold it there, something just seems to fit. Like when you lay down in a bed after a long day and just think; yes. Correct."

She shook her head.

"I dunno if I'm going crazy or what, but I just really want you to have it. Although I can't imagine a cutie like you being the world's deadliest warrior or anything."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive. And anyway, the guy's son said that he talked about it being for some Shieka leader or something, and not many Shieka come through those doors, so it's whatever."

The shopkeeper handed her the sheathe and Paya put the blade in. The shopkeeper turned and walked back towards where Link was trying on a metal helmet, leaving Paya to hold the sword she apparently now owned. She didn't know what do do with it, not like she had a belt to carry a sword on, so she just held it in both hands while she looked again at the patterns adorning the sides. Link finished his business, not buying the armor yet but saying he would come back, and Paya walked over to the door where he was waiting.

"Uh, Paya, you're shoplifting."

Paya looked up at him.

"O-Oh, uhm, well..."

"It's hers now."

Link turned to look at the shopkeeper.

"Wait, really?"

The shopkeeper nodded, and Link turned back to Paya, who was smiling at him.

"That's awesome Paya, next thing you know you'll be fighting right along side me!"

"I d-don't know about that..."

They left the store, Paya waving goodbye to the shopkeeper, and walked down the main road of the village. Link offered to put the sword in the Sheika slate, but she refused. She wanted to hold it a little while longer.

—

The rest of their day was busy, but fun. After walking around for a long while, looking at stores and restaurants and the one odd dyeworks, the two of them asked around for the tech lab Impa had told them about. Climbing the hill at the back of the village, they came to stand in front of a little hut with a blue flame burning out front. After a very confusing meeting with what appeared to be a six year old girl, Link got the upgrades that he set out here for, albeit at the cost of some materials he didn't know he'd be letting go of. She showed him how to use the camera, then told him to get out of her lab immediately. Apparently they were trying to do some experiments with the Shieka aging tech and they needed peace and quiet. Before they knew it, the sun was barely hanging above the horizon, casting the village in an orange glow. They made their way back down to the village and got a bite to eat on the go, some kind of fried dough that Link loved the second he bit into it. Eventually they sat down on a bench to rest their feet and to let Link finish the last bits.

"Hey Link?"

"Mmmhm?"

"Where are we gonna sleep?"

Link swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Dunno, was probably gonna see if there was a hotel or somethin."

"Y-Yeah, that's what I thought, but I didn't see one."

"Well then we just gotta look."

Link stood up and Paya followed, and they started to walk around the town looking for an inn or hotel. They heard that there was a big one near the center of town, so they immediately started walking towards the area. On their way, they saw a very old looking man making his way home, heavily leaning on his cane and talking to himself under his breath. His back was hunched, and he walked with a bad limp in his right leg. He was going in the same direction they were, albeit at about a fifth of the speed. They walked past him and the old man looked up, and after a moment his eyes widened in shock.

"Wait!"

Link and Paya stopped and turned halfway to the old man, waiting for him to say what he wanted.

"Young man, let me see your face."

Link gave Paya a quizzical look, but sure enough walked over to the guy and let himself be inspected. After a moment, a smile broke out on the old man's face.

"It's you! By jove, it really is you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Link, it's been so long."

"Wait, what? How do you know my name?"

The old man chuckled, then coughed rather violently. After a moment of rattles breathing, he looked back up at Link.

"I'm a hundred and twelve years old, yesterday."

Link didn't put the pieces together for a moment, but then realized what this meant.

"Wait, you're saying you-"

"Yes, Link, I knew you before the calamity."


End file.
